


Kim Namjoon One Shot Collection

by seoulsunset



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Park Jimin (BTS), Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, But no one dies, CEO Kim Seokjin | Jin, Doctor Kim Namjoon | RM, Doctors, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hurt Kim Namjoon | RM, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jihyo and Daniel, Jihyo and Daniel are here, Jihyo is overprotective, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Death, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Namkook grew old together, OMG armyonces, Old Age, Old Namkook, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Park Jimin (BTS) Is Whipped, Sadness, Short One Shot, Smut, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, Sugar Baby Kim Namjoon | RM, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Twice and BTS are best friends, Vmon - Freeform, minjoon - Freeform, namgi, namjin - Freeform, namkook, namkook married, namseok - Freeform, taejoon, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulsunset/pseuds/seoulsunset
Summary: Kim Namjoon self indulgent one shot collection. Kim Namjoon is a big baby that needs a lot of love and I intend to give him all the love he needs. Will update the chapter index as I update my collection.(1) Kim Namjoon / Everyone - Wrong Fucking Outfit(2) Kim Namjoon / Park Jimin - My Favorite Sunset(3) Kim Namjoon / Everyone - You Promised to Love Me(4) Kim Namjoon / Kim Seokjin - We Meet Again(5) Kim Namjoon / Park Jimin - Doctors One Shot(6) Kim Namjoon / Jeon Jungkook - Eye, Eye, Eyes—>> Eighty three year old Namjoon is beginning to forget a lot of things now. But one look at those beautiful doe eyes, and Namjoon will always remember the man he fell in love with and married more than fifty years ago — his husband, Jungkook.





	1. (1) Kim Namjoon / Everyone - Wrong Fucking Outfit

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

All eyes snapped towards Jimin who was looking at the entry way of the school cafeteria. Jimin looked blown away with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. He looked absolutely bewildered and it would have actually been funny if the boys weren’t so curious.

Taehyung looked at Jimin while the latter was still gaping openly, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Following Jimin’s line of sight, the boys themselves felt their own jaw drop.

Yoongi’s eyes were never that wide. His eyes were always almost half shut at any time of the day. But the sight in front of him surprised him so much that his eyes surely widened to its full capacity.

“Holy shit!” Jungkook exclaimed.

“Is that...” Hoseok was at a loss for words.

“KIM NAMJOON!” It was Seokjin who screamed loud enough to grab even Namjoon’s attention.

Namjoon looked sinful, to put it nicely.

The man looked absolutely fuckable, and the six boys were sure that everyone in the cafeteria had the same thoughts if the people looking at the student body president with wide lust filled eyes, and mouths half drooling were anything to go by. It was time for dinner, and there was fairly a large crowd gathered to witness the sexy sight.

Namjoon, in his entirely dense nature, was completely oblivious to the sudden shift in the air. The surprised look he sent to Seokjin after his eldest hyung had called him over would have almost been adorable, if he just didn’t embody the word sexy at the moment.

Namjoon was dressed in black leather pants, with slits by the knees, and it was so tight that everyone could see every curve of his gorgeous thighs. Jungkook was, to nicely put it, drooling at the sight of Namjoon’s legs. But that wasn’t just it. The boy was dressed in a black tank top that dipped too low, showing the upper portion of his pecks, and flawless collarbones. His honey golden skin was in perfect sight, and the dip the tank top provided gave everyone a glimpse on how big the student body president’s pecks were. And they were huge.

But as if that wasn’t enough, Namjoon was sporting a black leather jacket just to make the human race suffer a little harder. The jacket gave him an aura of sexiness, almost putting every female (and a lot of male) species to their knees, ready for their student body president, dressed like some sort of sexy biker, to punish. His hair was styled upward to frame his forehead, and his blonde hair was sporting a red bandana that greatly accentuated his handsome face. He finished his looked with black combat boots that only added to his height even more.

But the absolute icing on the cake was the choker wrapped around Namjoon’s long and slender neck. There was a black lace choker on top of Namjoon’s sinful and prominent collarbones, with a single diamond pendant and it was enough to send the boys into frenzy. A roar of possessiveness rushed into Taehyung when he noticed that it was the choker he had gifted his hyung just a month ago.

Hoseok was the first to snap out of their trance. Hoseok quickly took a gulp of water that he had on their table. After Seokjin had called for Namjoon, the student body president had smiled, completely oblivious to the suffering he placed the entire student body into. Namjoon even sent them a cute little wave before moving towards their table far away from the cafeteria doors.

It was suddenly too hot for everyone, and even Namjoon felt that heat that the boy suddenly had to remove his jacket.

As he walked like some sort of fashion model in a runway towards their table, he slowly removed his black leather jacket. Others may say that he was doing it on purpose just to make the entire cafeteria breathe a little harder, but the boys knew that the student body president was just being cautious of not hitting anyone with his long arms. But that didn’t make him any less sexy.

Upon closer inspection, Namjoon was even sporting some make up that made his endearing eyes look sexy with a hint of eyeliner, and his plump lips looking extra red. _Fuck this shit._

When the jacket was removed, everyone suddenly had a view of his lean arms – not too muscular, but toned enough to carry someone in them. The mouth of every student and staff watered at the sight, and it was enough for the boys to regain their senses and to glare at their student body president.

“Kim Namjoon, put that jacket back on!” Yoongi snapped toward his dongsaeng. Namjoon was showing off his chest, his thighs, his collarbones, and now his arms, and the possessive streak in him couldn’t help but reveal itself when Yoongi began to notice the mouth watering looks people sent towards Namjoon’s way.

Namjoon just looked at his hyung in bewilderment at the sudden command, but being the cheeky brat he is, he answered his hyung whining, “But hyung, it’s so hot in here. I’ll put it back once I go outside.”

“You’re the reason it’s so fucking hot in here.” Taehyung mumbled under his breath, not enough for Namjoon to hear, but enough for Yoongi to send an even harder glare towards Namjoon once he realized the truth behind Taehyung’s words.

“What the fuck are you wearing hyung?” Jimin snapped towards Namjoon, feeling entirely out of it at the sight of Namjoon’s prominent collarbones. Jimin couldn’t decide if he wanted to devour Namjoon right then and there or to cover him up so that no one else could see how beautiful his baby is.

But before Namjoon could answer, someone wolf whistled from behind him, “Looking hot, Mr. President.”

It was Jackson. Jackson was the school’s resident flirt, and right now his flirting was directed to the hottest male specie in the cafeteria. The six boys immediately turned their glare towards the man flirting with their Namjoon. Of course, Jackson couldn’t wait to make a move on their student body president.

Namjoon, for the life of him, only blushed at the compliment Jackson sent his way. He ducked his head, with his pink cheeks, before mumbling, “Stop it, Jacksonie hyung. You’re embarrassing.”

Jackson merely chuckled, before sending Namjoon a cheeky smile as he crossed his arms, “Not my fault you look burning hot today, baby, why are you all dressed up? Tell hyung, what’s the occasion?”

Seokjin and Jungkook sent Jackson their hardest glare when they heard Jackson calling Namjoon ‘baby’. Seokjin scowled at the flirt before muttering angrily, “Not your baby.”

Jackson ignored Seokjin, while Namjoon blushed harder at both his hyungs’ words.

Namjoon muttered something incoherent that had both Jackson and the six boys straining their ears to hear Namjoon’s answer.

“What was that, hyung?” Jungkook asked cutely.

Namjoon sighed before looking up, his face completely red. “I’m going to a party tonight.”

“The fuck you are.” Jimin snapped to glare at his tallest hyung.

Jackson merely laughed at both Namjoon’s shyness and Jimin’s reaction. Jackson was completely enamoured by Namjoon’s look. He was immediately besotted the moment Namjoon entered their cafeteria. But Jackson knew that Namjoon was already spoken for by the six boys that looked at their student body president with both heart eyes and a growing boner. He was only here to harmlessly flirt and poke fun.

“Namjoonie’s going to a party? That’s new! Who managed to get you out of the library huh?” Jackson only teased his good friend, trying to ignore his own boner. Namjoon looked so sexy up close.

Namjoon merely glared Jackson, but the blush on his face sent the message that he was indeed in the library earlier. Still scowling, Namjoon muttered angrily, “Jihyo and Nayeon.”

The answer came to a surprise to both Jackson and the six other boys. Hoseok managed to ask Namjoon, “What do you mean Jihyo and Nayeon? What did your Vice President and her best friend do to talk you into going to a party?”

“I kind of owe Jihyo a favor from last week when she covered for me for one meeting when you all dragged me camping out of the blue. And now, Jihyo asked me to go to a party with her and Nayeon because they plan on getting drunk and they would need someone to take care of them.” Namjoon said sheepishly.

“So you could have gone wearing, I don’t know, a fucking plain shirt and some jeans. You didn’t have to look that fucking sexy, hyung.” Taehyung muttered angrily, unable to stand in fear of his boner showing through his jeans.

“That’s the thing,” Namjoon sighed, “Part of me repaying her included letting her and Nayeon dress me up. Trust me, those two girls are a force together, especially when they were rummaging my closet and found me these pair of pants and top that I didn’t even know I owned.”

“Can I have a word with those two girls?” Yoongi muttered angrily, preparing a mental scolding to those two troublemakers.

“Well I definitely know who to thank now, though.” Jackson chuckled, running his hair through his hair and he gave Namjoon a slow once-over, “They did a fucking nice job.”

“Go away, Jackson!” Hoseok said, unable to take Jackson’s constant flirting with their Namjoon.

“Well then that’s my cue to go. Hey, I might go to this party you’re talking about Joon ah. This the one at Chan’s place, right? I might to see you there dancing in those tight leather pants.” Jackson really had this bad habit of making Namjoon blush hard.

“The fuck you are getting any close to our Namjoon, Jackson hyung. Go away now, we still have to talk to Namjoon.” Jimin snapped at the older student that was still ogling Namjoon’s chest. This did not go unnoticed by Jungkook as he sent another hard glare towards Jackson.

Jackson remained undeterred by their threats and glares and merely sent a cheeky wink to Namjoon before muttering a ‘Later, baby’ to Namjoon.

“For fuck’s sake, you’re not even at the party yet and someone’s already trying to get into your pants. The fuck are you thinking Namjoon ah?” Yoongi, giving Namjoon a once over, already felt the migraine that came with seeing the choker on Namjoon’s gorgeous neck.

“Sorry hyung,” At least Namjoon managed to look guilty, “I couldn’t really say no to Jihyo after the favor she pulled for me.”

“May I ask though? What’s the point of her dressing you up like this?” Jimin asked, still unable to look away from the sight of his hyung’s upper pecks.

“They said no one goes to parties in simple pants and a shirt, so they made it their life mission to dress me like...” Namjoon just pointed at his outfit to complete his sentence.

“Like fucking sin, if that’s what you mean.” Jungkook sighed as he looked at Namjoon’s thighs. How was it possible that they looked even better than they did the first time he’d seen them years ago.

Namjoon merely gave them a one shoulder shrug and a pout, before saying, “I do feel slightly exposed though.”

“You are not just slightly exposed, Kim Namjoon!” Seokjin stood up, his ears getting red as they do when he’s shy or incredibly mad. “You look like you lack some fucking fabric to cover your chest and arms! And winter’s over Namjoon, if you had no plans to put on your jacket for the rest of the night, then why the fuck would you wear a tank top cut so low. And don’t get me started on that choker, the fuck do you want to achieve with looking like you’re absolutely fuckable, Kim Namjoon?” All this was said in one breath, and with Seokjin’s head slightly shaking form left to right, as they do when he was fuming.

It was safe to say that at the end of Seokjin’s statement, Namjoon was blushing so hard that his eyes were casted downwards – both to avoid looking at angry Seokjin and the rest of the student body’s reaction at Seokjin’s outburst.

They heard two girls laughing behind Namjoon and the seven boys turned their attention to whoever was behind the student body president.

_Speaking of the devils. _

“I’m assuming you liked our masterpiece.” Jihyo smiled smugly seeing the flustered reaction the six boys sent towards her president. If anything, that was her main goal, she always wanted to see how her oppas and Jungkook would react when they see Namjoon looking immorally hot.

“You two!” Hoseok snapped his attention towards the two laughing girls before sending them a glare of his own. “What the hell did you want to achieve by dressing him up like that?”

“Like the hottest guy in the planet, you mean.” Nayeon suggested cheekily, “Well if you want to know, we actually wanted Namjoon oppa to get laid tonight.”

All six boys growled at Nayeon’s teasing words, while Namjoon merely blushed and slightly bumped the younger girl’s shoulder at her suggestive words.

“The hell is he getting laid tonight. If that was what you wanted, you can kiss having a driver tonight goodbye. He’s not coming with you.” Yoongi managed to say in his most authoritative tone, but the girls merely laughed at his way.

“But Yoongi oppa,” Jihyo pouted with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes that contrasted her pout, “I did not spend half an hour trying to put eyeliner on Namjoon oppa’s eyes just for you not to let him go. He’s coming with us, because he owes me a favor, right oppa?”

Namjoon directed a glare towards his vice president before sighing, “Yeah.”

“See! We’re actually here to say goodbye. We have to go now. The party’s already started and I really am in a mood for a drink.” Jihyo looked at the boys cheekily, knowing that she won this argument.

“Fine, we’ll let Namjoon hyung come with you to the party. But you better not let anyone even get close to him Jihyo-yah, Nayeon-ah.” Taehyung directed a pointed look towards the two girls before turning to Namjoon, “And you, hyung, you’re going to come home tonight in our apartment, and you are absolutely not allowed to get laid, make out, or even look at any other guy or girl in the party.”

“I already know that Taehyung-ah, have some faith in me. These two are just teasing.” Namjoon muttered shyly.

“Well now that it’s settled,” Nayeon looped her right arm with Namjoon’s left one, as Jihyo looped her left arm with Namjoon’s right, “We’re going to go. Oppa’s leather pants deserve to be shown off, right Jihyo yah?”

“Absolutely!” Jihyo giggled.

“Jihyo, Nayeon!” Jimin scolded the two witches disguised as cute, innocent girls.

“Relax, Jimin oppa!” Jihyo dramatically rolled her eyes with a teasing smirk, “Like we said, we wanted Namjoon oppa to get laid tonight, and it seems that he will – just not with any guy from the party.” And with that she winked towards the six boys as Nayeon laughed and matched her teasing smirk.

Namjoon and the boys barely had time to say proper goodbyes, when the two small girls dragged the student body president out of the cafeteria.

“I shouldn’t have voted for Jihyo as vice president. I kind of regret that now.” Jungkook muttered angrily when his handsome hyung was finally out of his sight.

That night, the six boys waited up as late as one in the morning, until Namjoon finally arrived. He’s wearing the jacket now (thankfully), and he does not look absolutely hammered – tired maybe, but not wasted.

“Were you a good boy tonight, baby?” Jimin asked the moment Namjoon entered their apartment, and his eyes immediately trained on Namjoon’s long legs in those tight leather pants. All the boys stood up as they made their way towards Namjoon by the door.

Namjoon, noticing the shift in the air, fiddled with his collar, before muttering, “Yes, I was, daddy.”

“And no one flirted with you, baby?” Hoseok asked as he caged Namjoon in his arms, trying to stop the possessive streak in him from consuming him entirely.

“They did, daddy,” Namjoon knew not to lie. “But I didn’t flirt back, I swear.”

“And no touched you?” Taehyung said as he left an open mouthed kiss on Namjoon’s neck on top of the choker he had gifted Namjoon.

“I didn’t let them, daddy. I’m yours, and only yours.” Namjoon said as his eyes closed in pleasure at the feeling of Taehyung’s lips on his neck.

“Good boy.” Seokjin answered as he was finally unable to resist diving to kiss Namjoon’s plump lips. The make-up has faded, but Namjoon’s lips remained naturally red, lusciously full, and amazingly delicious.

That night, that sinful outfit was placed rightfully where it should be – on their bedroom floor, completely discarded. The outfit may have been breathtakingly sexy, but nothing was sexier than the sight of Namjoon’s naked body sprawled in the bed only for the six of them to see, to kiss, to mark, and to pleasure.

“They can look, but no one can touch you, right baby?” Yoongi asked as he left another mark on top of Namjoon’s beautiful collarbones.

“Only you daddies, only the six of you.”

When they were all finally satisfied with the way Namjoon was panting beneath them, and with the number of marks in his beautiful body, Jungkook made a mental note to burn Namjoon’s leather pants and low cut tank top. His hyung will never wear those again.

_Let that outfit be damned, Namjoon was only theirs to admire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono), [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/girlslikemono), [commissions](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono/status/1280797461099896832?s=20)


	2. (2) Kim Namjoon / Park Jimin - My Favorite Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy minjoon one shot!

Dance recitals were always both a blessing and a freaking curse.

Jimin loves dancing more than he loves the colors of the sunset, the orange and light peach hues that he managed to paint on to his hair this season. Jimin loves dancing more than he loves dusk bike rides when the streets are its quietest, and the rivers are in its most peaceful states. Jimin adores the art of finesse movement that goes along different types of beats. Jimin loves the expressions that dance manages to express wordlessly.

Jimin loves dance, because dance is his first love.

But it didn’t mean that having dance in his life didn’t come with back pains and twisted ankles – especially now that the dance recital is right around the corner. The number of times Jimin came home late at night groaning in pain, plummeting to his couch, would become a norm as the dance recital came closer.

But Jimin had to endure it. Jimin loved dance, after all.

Or maybe he loved what came with the pain of dancing.

Because coming home to his apartment while his thighs were still burning, meant a certain dimpled boy would come right to his side with ice packs on his hand, gushing over his roommate’s well being as he lightly scolds the younger for straining his body a little bit harder than it already did the previous night.

Maybe he did love those lectures even as he teased his hyung for acting like his mother, only for the older to pinch his already aching thighs. Dance recitals were truly a pain in the ass, and a pain to his back, and also to his legs.

It didn’t matter though, because tonight was dance recital, and after tonight, they could return to their usual routine of normalcy. Jimin would no longer have to go home feeling as if he lost another limb, and he would have it in him to stay a little longer at the morning to cuddle his giant roommate.

Since Namjoon always came to Jimin’s recital, _it’s part of the job description of being my college roommate and bestest friend in the whole wide world hyungie, Jimin notes, _Namjoon no longer needs to ask the young dancer about the basic details, and most importantly, where he would be sitting.

It is almost customary that Namjoon sits at that spot at the middle aisle, on the fifth row, on the fourth seat from the left. Jimin thinks it already has Namjoon’s name on it, for nobody ever tries to sit on it anymore, knowing it was especially reserved for his special and beloved guest. Before every recital, Jimin would peek his little head from the curtain and look at that spot, and he would immediately see his hyung waving and smiling at him with that dimpled smile that he is so incredibly fond of. Hidden below his seat, would be a bouquet of flowers that Jimin insists is no longer needed for every recital, _but he secretly loves it when Namjoon insists that beautiful flowers are a must for the most beautiful dancer. _

And yes, Jimin loves the flowers. But he loves the person who gave the flowers even more.

So imagine Jimin’s surprise, when five minutes before his recital and he peeks from the curtain, he finds that seat empty, and with no signs of his dimpled hyung nearby.

Jimin barely has time to retrieve his phone as he hears their head choreographer already asking the dancers to line up. Jimin would not perform until the third set but it was a strict rule that no phones were allowed when the show begins, regardless if you were to perform next or not – just to ensure that all the dancers stay focused.

_‘Hyung where are you? Did you forget that it’s my recital tonight?’ _Jimin speed texted Namjoon as he hears the last call for dancers to go line up back stage.

Jimin hears his phone buzz as he reads Namjoon reply, ‘_I’m sorry Jimin-ah.’_

Still seeing the three dots on Namjoon’s side of the conversation, Jimin waits anxiously for his explanation. But the head choreographer calls Jimin by name when he sees that Jimin was still holding his phone. Jimin was then forced to switch off his mobile device and hide it in his bag without knowing what Namjoon had to say.

Needless to say that Jimin was anxious. And upset. And probably angry. Mostly sad.

The lights are dimmed, and the first beat of the first song begins, and the dancers for the first set of performance begin to enter stage in their practiced entrance.

And still, Namjoon is nowhere to be seen.

This does not go unnoticed by Taehyung, who is a part of the dancers for the first performance. The moment the first of set of dancers hear their applause for a job well done, Taehyung runs up to his smaller friend backstage, with a look of surprise.

“Jiminie, where’s Namjoon hyung? He wasn’t in his seat.” Taehyung looks at his friend anxiously knowing that Jimin wouldn’t be able to give it all in his performance if Namjoon wasn’t there.

“I don’t know too, Taehyung-ah,” Jimin whispers dejectedly, his heart feeling heavy knowing that his roommate and the man he loves with his whole heart wouldn’t be able to watch him tonight.

“Oh he’ll come Minnie, it’s totally unlike hyung to not come. He’ll make it to your performance, I know it.” Taehyung assures his good friend half-heartedly, also unsure why his tallest hyung would not be here tonight to support his roommate.

“I hope so.” Jimin mumbles already feeling the heaviness of sadness weighing in his heart. He’s so tempted to run to his bag and just take a peek at his phone, just to know why Namjoon isn’t coming tonight. He didn’t even tell Jimin that he wouldn’t be able to make it.

But alas, Jimin’s time to perform comes, and that seat is still empty.

Jimin would dance with four other dancers, but Jimin takes the center for this set. Jimin had practiced his dance for months on end, and that is why he refuses to give this performance less than his all, or at least the all that he could muster with the knowledge that the only person he wishes to dance for, isn’t there that night.

Jimin performs with exquisite grace and finesse. Every turn is polished to perfection, every step is perfectly calculated, and every sway is executed with a refinement that is uniquely Jimin. He gives the performance the best that he could, and if the applause after his performance was anything to go by, Jimin could at least say that his performance was good enough.

Too bad Namjoon didn’t see how good he was tonight.

With a heavy heart, Jimin decides to pick up his bag, without checking his phone, and rushes to the exit door. The whole show be damned, there was no need for him anymore. And apparently, no one was even there waiting for him at the end of the show. Jimin was already halfway in tears as he leaves the dance building through the exit door from backstage, when he hears someone call for his name.

“Minnie!”

Someone exclaims, as a hand snakes to his right wrist, immediately halting him from taking another step further.

The hand pulls at his wrist and it forces Jimin to turn around and look at the person who called. But before he can process the face in front of him, he was immediately crushed to the taller boy’s chest, with that single hand that grabbed his wrist letting go, and instead wrapping around his small frame.

Jimin already felt the tears threatening to escape once again. He refused to hug back the boy that was the reason behind his heavy heart and crushed feelings. And the boy noticing that his smaller friend was refusing to return his gesture, immediately pulled back, and cupped the dancer’s face in his big hand to have him look directly to his eyes.

They stayed in that position for a few moments. The exit from the backstage was basically deserted. Not a single soul out there tonight to witness the sight of Jimin experiencing a heartbreak.

“Min, please talk to me.” Namjoon pleads to his smaller friend.

“You weren’t here tonight.” Jimin mutters as a tear finally escapes from his eyes. Call him emotional, call him whiny, but Jimin held a great value to his recitals, and knowing that the person he valued the most wasn’t there to watch him tonight, greatly broke his heart.

The taller boy was suddenly caught between his smile, and the small smile on Namjoon’s face had Jimin’s eyebrow scrunching up in confusion. _Was Namjoon laughing at his expense?_

“I should have known you weren’t going to read my texts even as you left the building.” Namjoon smiled fondly at the younger dancer, as he gently wiped off the tears from Jimin’s cheeks with the pads of his right thumb.

“What do you mean, hyung?” Jimin’s faced scrunched up in confusion.

“Minnie, I watched you tonight. I was there.” Namjoon says firmly.

“No you were not hyung, you weren’t in your seat.” Jimin retaliated, refusing to believe what he did not see.

“Well that’s the part where my texts come in Jiminie. I admit I was a bit late, I came around the second song. I was actually texting you to know if it would be wrong of me to jump to my seat mid performance knowing that I’m not exactly tiny and my seat’s in the front and middle. I mean, etiquette and all that.” Namjoon rants shyly, “I figured it would be rude of me to go to my seat when the show has long taken off, so I watched you from the back. I was there, Minnie, I swear, you were so beautiful.”

Namjoon made it a point to look directly to the dancer’s eyes to show off his sincerity and honesty, but Jimin’s heart was still blurred with pain, and therefore, a part of him still questioned the truth.

“I don’t believe you.” Jimin mutters, still obviously upset.

Namjoon lets go of Jimin to sigh dramatically with a roll of his eyes, feigning annoyance. But the smile on his lips says otherwise. He silently grabs his phone, still with one hand, his other hand, hidden on his back, and quickly scrolls to it, when he finally sees what he’s looking for and shows it to Jimin.

It was a video, one that would only be personally taken from the angle at the back. It could have been someone else’s shot, but the small mutters of _‘Wow’ ‘Beautiful’ _and _‘Oh my God’ _assured Jimin that it was in fact taken by the tall handsome boy.

That fact alone lifted the heavy melancholy in Jimin’s heart – enough to stop the tears from flowing, but not enough to quench his upset mind.

“So you watched it, that still does not explain why you were late tonight Joonie.” Jimin mutters with a small pout, and it took everything in Namjoon not to point out that Jimin’s pout just made upset Jimin look a thousand times cuter that he already is.

“Well,” Namjoon begins his anecdote with a nervous chuckle. “Remember when you were looking at flower arrangements the other week, and when you saw a flower arrangement that looked like the sunset, you realized you wanted your hair in the same colors. I mean that’s why your hair is like peachy and orangey now.”

Jimin barely hummed in acknowledgement, not entirely knowing where Namjoon was going with his story. Namjoon’s other hand was still hidden from his sight.

“So I kind of figured, ‘Hey, why not get you the same bouquet of flowers for today!’, so I kind of did, but I ran to a slight problem.” Namjoon scratches the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “Apparently the flowers sold outside the campus didn’t have specifically designed bouquets, and I had to find one at a further area in town. And even then in those flower shops, I still had to make small adjustments myself, because nothing ever seemed to be good enough for you. I wanted them to be as beautiful as you, Minnie, and so I kind of lost track of time.”

Jimin remained silent, his heart beating undeniably quicker.

“By the time I finally settled on a bouquet, which by the way I have mad respect for florists now, I mean how do they easily design bouquets like that when I couldn’t do it right all by myself. Anyways, when I finally got your flowers, I realized the show would be starting in ten minutes and I was a good twenty minutes away from the campus. So I rushed back, but I was late as you can see, but I was there. And by the way, here, I hope you like them.”

Namjoon then removed his left hand from his back to reveal the most gorgeous set of flowers he had ever seen in his life.

True to his words, they matched his hair. They matched the colours of the sunset he always undoubtedly admired. Indeed, they looked as if someone had given the flowers much thought on. It wasn’t something one could buy outside the dance building if they wanted to. The flowers were well thought-of, as if someone had truly taken the time to go through every colour option, and every floral match just to arrive at this glorious arrangement.

Orange tulips, peachy pink roses, yellow alstroemerias.

Jimin took the bouquet from Namjoon’s hand, and if Jimin’s hands shook, Namjoon was kind enough not to say a word. Jimin sniffed the flowers, and despite its varied type, the scent was oddly pleasing, and Jimin could not help but look at Namjoon with tears threatening to escape his eyes once again.

“These are for me?” Jimin muttered dumbly.

Namjoon had only chuckled with a fond roll of his eyes, “Of course Jiminie, only for you.”

_Only for you._

Namjoon had run across town to get Jimin flowers that Jimin was so inspired from that he coloured his hair in the same shades. Namjoon was about twenty minutes late to his recital, because he had run off from arranging the most beautiful set of flowers Jimin had ever received in his life. Namjoon went through the trouble and frustration of arranging flowers, with his perfectionist mind, just so that he could make a bouquet that would be beautiful enough for someone as beautiful as Jimin.

_Only for me._

Jimin could barely contain himself as he leapt to Namjoon’s arms, and thankfully Namjoon was quick minded enough to grab Jimin in his arms. Jimin wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s neck, with his right hand still clutching the flowers, as he buried his face in Namjoon’s neck. In turn Namjoon rubbed Jimin’s back, as he could feel his neck get slightly wet from the tears that escaped Jimin’s eyes.

“Oh Namjoon,” Jimin could barely form the right words, “Hyung, I-“

“Shh,” Namjoon coaxed the younger to calm down, “Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

Jimin pulled back with the brightest smile a teary eyed Jimin could make, he laughed slightly and looked at Namjoon so fondly.

“You don’t even have to ask hyung, you were here, and you got me the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen in my life. You even ran across town for this, and I love them so much. I didn’t even think you would even remember the flowers that I really liked. You’re absolutely forgiven, hyung, and I’m so sorry for being so dramatic too.” The younger had laughed lightly as he hurriedly hugged the taller dimpled boy once again.

“You’re not being dramatic Minnie, you had every right to be upset if I didn’t fulfil my job description.” Namjoon, whispered softly, “But please know that next time, before you run out of the building, to please at least check your phone.”

Jimin once again pulled back, “How did you even know where to find me hyung?”

“Because I know you, Minnie. I know you when you’re sad and upset. I saw how troubled you are while dancing Jimin, I mean you gave your best, but I saw that you barely smiled throughout your whole dance. I figured that you still didn’t think I was there inside, seeing as my texts have also been left unread.” Namjoon stepped a little closer to Jimin as he smiled with his dimples in display, “I also figured that since you were so upset, you would have immediately run out of the building, without waiting for the show to finish. Thankfully I know this exit, and I knew I would catch you here.”

There was no one outside tonight, but Jimin felt like he wanted to shout into the world how much he loved the boy who gave him a sunset bouquet. He almost went back inside the dance building, just so he could exclaim to everyone how deeply in love he was with his tall, too good to be true, roommate.

No one had ever made Jimin feel so special. No one had ever gone through the trouble of running across town, and arranging flowers themselves just so they could give them to someone like him. No one had ever treated Jimin as delightfully as Namjoon did.

Tonight, he might not have seen Namjoon in his seat as he performed. But Jimin was sure that Namjoon found his seat in Jimin’s heart, with no other person in that venue but him, and Jimin dancing only for his sole audience.

_I dance for you, Namjoon. _

They would go home that night, with Namjoon promising to take Jimin out as an apology, even with the added promise of an ice cream or two. The night was so simple, so normal, and yet so special.

Jimin would go home with a smile that would last until the next morning. The flowers would stay in their apartment for a good two weeks before they wilted away. Jimin did take good care of them, after all.

Jimin would go home even a little more in love than he was last night. And he would probably be more in love the next morning than he did the previous night.

Jimin figured that night that he sincerely did love dance. 

But maybe just maybe, Jimin loved Namjoon more than he loved dance.

Dance may be Jimin’s first love, but Jimin was sure that Namjoon would be his last.

Every step, every turn, and every sway, was choreographed so that his heart would fall even deeper for Namjoon, and only Namjoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono), [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/girlslikemono), [commissions](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono/status/1280797461099896832?s=20)


	3. (3) Kim Namjoon / Everyone - You Promised to Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon has had enough. He runs to Jihyo and Daniel's place to seek comfort after the pain he has gone through. And Jihyo makes sure that Namjoon's pack would hurt as much as Namjoon was hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jihyo and Daniel are here, because I'm an armyonce and I love Jihyo. I think of Jihyo as someone overprotective and strong. And she's here to save the day.
> 
> I know this is a one shot collection, but this will have a sequel soon. I won't leave you hanging like that.

There was only so much the omega could handle.

It was not even the fact that he was being ignored or whatever – it was the fact that his pack made him feel as if he no longer belonged. It started with missing a step or two with the choreography, then escalated to not being able to send the file of their song before the deadline. Sure, he may have misplaced his dongsaeng’s headphones when they flew to another country, but was it truly enough for his pack to make him feel as if he was the worst omega to ever exist in the planet?

Namjoon may have been the leader of his group, but it doesn’t mean that his omega could handle being treated this way. Yes, he had to be strong, but only he could take so much before he crumbled.

And right now he did, he was crumbling right outside his best friend’s door.

“Jihyo yah!” Namjoon whimpered as he knocked his fist from the outside of the door. “I need your help, please.”

The omega inside the apartment was lounging with her mate in their living room, when their time together was interrupted by the sound of a crying omega and the scent of her distressed best friend.

“Namjoon oppa?” Jihyo quickly looked at her mate’s eyes, who were already staring right back at her wide eyed. Daniel was quick to get into action, pulling Jihyo with him, as they both ran to the door.

When Jihyo opened the door, the view broke her heart.

There stood the strongest person she knew, crumbling at his knees. And oh god, the scent – the scent was enough to make Jihyo herself sad. She leaned back against her mate, unable to stand her ground with how hard Namjoon’s sadness had hit her, and thankfully, Daniel was there to support her.

“Joonie oppa, what happened?” Jihyo quickly pulled the taller omega inside her mate’s apartment, with Daniel closing the door behind them. “Who hurt you, oppa? Tell me right now!”

Namjoon whimpered when he heard Jihyo’s raising voice, unable to stand another screaming session as he just got out of one. It seemed like it was all he was ever good for his pack – someone to scream at, someone to belittle.

Daniel quickly sensed the fear when his mate had raised her voice on the already distressed omega. Looking at his mate’s eyes, he silently conveyed the message to keep calm as he turned to the omega sobbing in the middle of his living room. “Namjoon hyung, please calm down, tell us what happened.”

Daniel was also quick to release calming pheromones to help soothe the omega. Jihyo, sensing what her mate was doing, wrapped her best friend in her arms and tried to release her own calming scent to try and appease her fellow leader.

Namjoon gladly welcomed the calming scents of his two friends, thankful that they weren’t forcing him to speak. He just needed to calm down, and he just need time and space, and he was grateful that his friends were being considerate.

When Namjoon was finally calm enough after what seemed like fifteen minutes, he turned to his fellow omega and said, “Jihyo, I don’t think I can do it anymore.”

Jihyo let out a soft gasp as she did not only make sense of what Namjoon said, but also of how much sadness was in the taller omega’s voice. Namjoon wasn’t even angry anymore – he was downright tired, like he had just given up.

“Oppa,” Jihyo mumbled softly, “Did they hurt you again?”

Being Namjoon’s best friend, Jihyo had known what was happening to her fellow leader and omega. Namjoon had confided in her more than a month ago of how his pack had started to become hostile to him. At first, Jihyo was so angry that she wanted to confront the BTS pack as soon as she can, but Namjoon insisted that it was his mistake. But the stories Namjoon would tell her suddenly got worse, to the point where Namjoon was even forbidden from sleeping in their nest. And Jihyo knows, as a fellow omega, that being denied the privilege of sleeping in the pack’s home was deeply saddening and so very painful.

Jihyo had already geared up three days ago to knock on the apartment house of BTS, considering that they lived in the same area as where her mate’s apartment was located. But of course, her best friend stopped her before she even reached their lobby – begging Jihyo to not get involved, and that he could handle this himself. And what was Jihyo going to do against her sad and hurt best friend? So she listened – for now.

But seeing how the omega had finally run to her and her mate’s apartment at the dead hour of the night told Jihyo that this was serious and was something that no one could stop her from interfering with. Jihyo’s eyes were hardening, and Daniel was quick to notice this.

“Jihyo, calm down. Our priority is Namjoon, baby.” Daniel reminded his mate, who was seemingly getting ready to murder someone – or preferably six boys.

Jihyo averted her eyes from her mate, hating that he was right and turned her attention to the sobbing omega. “Tell me what happened, Joonie oppa. And tell me everything.”

Namjoon nodded as he began to recount the story of how the night’s events had turned. “It started when I came home tonight, I was really tired and I really wanted to rest. The pack wasn’t home yet, I think they all went out tonight. I was in the studio for the past two days trying to finish the songs for our next album, and they didn’t even text me to ask if I was still alive. So I came home, and I was hungry and there was food in the table. I didn’t know they hadn’t eaten yet, Jihyo, I didn’t mean to eat it all. But it felt like I was just so hungry, and the food in the table was exactly what I wanted. So I ate, and when I was done, I took a quick shower. I passed by our nest, and Jihyo, I just wanted to feel it again. I just wanted to be inside our nest again, I don’t know why. I just needed it. So I allowed myself to lay down there, but I unknowingly fell asleep.”

Namjoon gulped as the tears in his eyes began to leak once again. Recounting the story for the tall omega was just so painful that he needed a few seconds to cry before he could continue his words.

“So I fell asleep, and they came home. They were hungry as well it seems, but I ate most of the food. Then they were calling for me, only for them to find me in the nest – the same nest I wasn’t allowed to be in until I finished all the songs for our next album. They woke me harshly and they suddenly called me all these hurtful things. They called me selfish, they asked me what kind of leader am I if I couldn’t even think about my members and how hungry they could have been. Then when I proceeded to ask them if there was something I could cook for them, they downright laughed at my face asking me if there was actually something that I could cook. They told me I was useless, and they told me that I was selfish. Then I just ran out, and ran here to you and Daniel knowing that you are probably here and this was the closest place I could run to. I’m sorry, by the way, if I ruined any of your plans. I just don’t know what to do – I’m sorry if I’m so selfish and useless. I’m sorry, Jihyo yah, I’m sorry Daniel. I didn’t mean to be a burden.”

Seeing the omega go into another fit, Jihyo quickly wrapped her arms around the tall boy and Daniel was again quick to release calming pheromones. The two mates simply soothed the omega, knowing that it was still not the right time to speak – they first knew that they had to calm the omega down before they took the next step.

Jihyo, sensing that her best friend had somehow calmed down, kissed the taller omega’s forehead as his face was still buried in her neck, “Namjoon oppa, you did the right thing to come here. I told you, didn’t I? That if there was anything you needed, that you can come here. And even if I wasn’t here, Daniel would let you in. My mate knows how important you are to me, and he will never send you out. And no, you did not ruin anything, and no you are not a burden. Most importantly, you are not useless and selfish, oppa. If they had an issue with you, the proper way to deal with it was to talk to you – not insult you and even forbid you from sleeping in the pack’s nest. They’re the ones in the wrong, and you did the right thing by leaving them.”

Namjoon felt his heart lighten even just for an inch, knowing that he was safe here with his best friend and mate. He thanked the lucky stars that Jihyo was there for him, and even to an extent, he was thankful that Jihyo had a mate as amazing as Daniel too.

“I just don’t know what to do, Jihyo. Where do I go? I don’t want to go back. I don’t think I can go back. And I’m not in the right headspace to go home to Ilsan. I don’t know Jihyo. What do I do?” Namjoon sobbed further thinking about what was going to happen to him that night.

Daniel was quick to remedy the distressed omega, “Namjoon hyung, I think it is best for you to stay here tonight. I don’t mind, I have a spare bedroom. However, hyung, I need to ask you this, and I hope you won’t be offended.”

Jihyo quickly caught her mate’s eyes, silently asking what Daniel wanted to ask. Namjoon also detached his face from his best friend’s neck to look at the only alpha in the place, who was looking at him apologetically. “Babe,” Jihyo asked Daniel with her eyes squinting at her mate, “What is it? Would you have a problem with Joonie oppa staying here?”

Daniel’s eyes widened, quick to reassure the two omegas that Namjoon staying there wasn’t a problem. “No, god no, that’s not the problem. I just – Namjoon hyung,” Daniel took a gulp of air before he asked the omega, “Hyung, when is your next heat?”

Both the omegas stood in surprise at the alpha’s question. Jihyo straightened with confusion while Namjoon’s eyes widened with realization.

“Babe,” Jihyo directed her attention to her mate, “Why would you ask that?”

The alpha looked down at his lap for a moment before he took a good look at the two omegas, “I didn’t mean to ask such a personal question, it’s just that, I kind of smell something in Namjoon hyung’s scent. I’m not sure though. I’m just worried that if he were to experience his heat here – which I am totally okay with – you know neither of us, Jihyo, would be able to help him because we are mated. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to press.”

But Namjoon still sat in surprise, “Oh my god. My heat is scheduled anytime this week, and I didn’t even remember.”

The younger omega’s eyes widened. This was a whole new problem in itself. Jihyo couldn’t help Namjoon in his heat, and neither could Daniel for they were mates and if any mated person were to spend a heat or rut with someone who isn’t their mate – let’s just say that it was physically painful.

“Oh my god, my heat,” Namjoon’s scent once again spiked with distress, “I have no one to spend my heat with. Oh my god, Jihyo, what do I do?”

Seeing that the taller omega was about to enter another phase of panic, Jihyo quickly tried her best to soothe her best friend by having Namjoon pressed into her neck, in hopes that scenting her could give the taller omega some sort of grip.

“Now, now, oppa,” Jihyo said gently, “I can find you another alpha. I can get Jackson for you, would that be okay? I know he’s your good friend and I know Jackson would not mind spending your heat with you, but only if it’s okay with you oppa?”

Namjoon thought about it. He trusted Jackson, and while his inner omega wanted to spend his heat with the alphas in his pack, the Namjoon part of his heart was quick to deny it. “I just don’t want to see my pack members anytime soon, more so, I don’t want to spend my heat with them. I’m scared of them, Jihyo. But please, let me think of asking Jackson for help for now. I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

Jihyo and Daniel nodded eagerly, understanding of the omega’s decision. “Whatever you want hyung, but for now, I want you to go inside our guest room. Jihyo and I will be going to your pack house to get you your clothes and stuff, enough to last you until your next heat.”

Namjoon was just too weak and too tired to stop the two, so he just nodded. But he still had a request for Jihyo, “I know all you want to do is hurt them, Jihyo, but please for me, don’t. I still love them even though they hurt me this much. Daniel, please stop her before she ruins my members’ face. Just grab my stuff and go.”

Jihyo’s eyes burned with anger at the thought of facing her oppa’s pack, “I can’t promise not hurting them oppa. But I promise that if I were to hurt them, I won’t leave a mark.”

And that was how Jihyo and Daniel found themselves in the BTS pack’s apartment almost an hour later.

Daniel held his mate’s hand as her right hand banged against the door. Daniel did not know if Jihyo was aware of what time in the night it was, but Jihyo was banging the door as if it wasn’t already around 1 in the morning.

When the door of the apartment suddenly opened up, Taehyung directly came into contact with the two mates’ view. Taehyung looked like he was awoken from a nap, and he even had the guts to look annoyed at the disturbance. “Jihyo-ssi, Daniel-ssi? What are you guys doing here at 1 in the morning?”

Daniel liked to believe that he knew his mate like the back of his hand, but nothing could have prepared him from his mate extending her arm and slapping the barely awake alpha in her line of sight.

“What the fuck, Jihyo?” Taehyung screamed angrily.

“No,” Jihyo answered back equally as loud as the alpha, “What the fuck, Taehyung?”

The commotion was loud enough for the other pack members to come rushing out their room to the entrance of their apartment. Once again, before Daniel could stop his mate, Jihyo’s hand flew and slapped the closest alpha in her sight – which just happens to be Yoongi.

“What the hell, Jihyo? What are you doing here?” Yoongi asked as he cradled his own face from being slapped by the omega. “And what the fuck was that for?”

“No Yoongi-ssi, I should be asking you that question,” Jihyo spit with so much venom in her voice, “What the fuck are your attitudes towards Joonie oppa for?”

Yoongi’s eyes widened when he heard the name of their pack omega who ran out earlier today, crying with how harsh they had treated him. “What does this have to do with Namjoon ah?”

“What does this have to do with Joonie oppa?” Jihyo let out an incredulous laugh. The omega eyed every single alpha and beta in the BTS pack, making sure that she had their full attention, and she looked at them with so much hatred that even Daniel was terrified of his own mate. “Care to tell me why the fuck Joonie oppa ran into my mate’s apartment at a late hour of night crying because his pack made him feel like some worthless shit?”

All the alphas and betas had managed to look a little guilty. They knew they were harsh, they knew they haven’t been treating their omega right not just today but for the past few weeks. But they were all just so tired, everything they were individually doing was creating a toll on them personally, and before they knew it, they were projecting their anger on their pack omega.

“Is hyung with you? Is that where he went?” Jimin, one of the two betas in the pack along with Hoseok, had asked Jihyo with a soft voice. If Jihyo recalled correctly, Jimin had done nothing towards his oppa, but the fact alone that he did nothing while his pack had hurt their omega, was enough to send Jihyo into another episode of fury.

“Why the fuck would I tell you, Jimin ah? Why the fuck would you care?” Jihyo spit with so much hatred, “You don’t care about your selfish and useless omega right? So why the fuck would I have to tell you anything about them?”

Jimin’s eyes lowered at that, as his bottom lip quivered in shame and sadness. Jimin was also just so tired for the past few weeks. But it still didn’t allow him a pass with how he allowed his pack to treat their omega.

At the pack’s silence and guilty looks, Jihyo turned to her mate. “Babe, I want you to go get all the stuff Namjoon oppa would need. I think it’s best if another male would be the one to pack his stuff. His room is the third door once you turn left from the staircase. Go grab his stuff, I want to talk to his pack.”

Daniel knew that arguing with his mate was useless. He didn’t want to leave Jihyo alone, not because he thought that Jihyo couldn’t handle herself. He knew well enough that Jihyo was strong, and that she could take down these alphas if they dare hurt her. He was honestly afraid of his mate doing irreparable damage. He was afraid that Jihyo would be the one to hurt these pathetic excuses of men Namjoon calls his pack.

But Daniel merely kissed Jihyo’s forehead mumbling a ‘be nice’ to his mate, as he ran up the stairs, ignoring the bewildered looks from the rest of the pack.

“Why do you need Namjoon hyung’s things? What’s happening?” Jungkook, the pack’s youngest alpha, looked at Jihyo questioningly.

Jihyo merely smirked, her eyes burning with hatred as she said, “Well of course, Jungkook ah. What the fuck did you think? That Joonie oppa would still want to come back to this place? To the place wherein his own pack forbade him from entering their nest?”

Jungkook couldn’t even look at Jihyo as she said that. He was so embarrassed because the omega was right. They didn’t make his Namjoon hyung feel as if this place was his home.

“B-but this is his home,” Hoseok tried to reason to the omega, “He’s our pack member.”

With that, Jihyo let out a loud and sarcastic laugh, “Oh my god Hoseok-ssi! You are so funny!” Jihyo even pretended to wipe tears from the corner of her eyes. “Your pack member? With the fucking way you were treating him? Oh god, don’t make me laugh.”

“Jihyo please,” Seokjin, being the pack alpha, had looked close to tears in front of the omega, “Don’t take him away from us.”

“Oh Seokjin please,” Jihyo retorted in the same tone, “Give me one good fucking reason I wouldn’t take him away from all of you. Give me at least one good reason why I should bring oppa back to this place where you have done nothing but treat him like shit for the past month.”

Seokjin couldn’t answer the omega back. When Namjoon ran out of their apartment, he knew and understood that he and his pack were wrong. He resolved that they would all talk with their pack omega once he comes home tomorrow, but the pack alpha did not expect another omega to come barging into their house at the dead of the night, and claiming that their pack omega would not come home to them.

“You know what’s funny guys,” Jihyo said as she eyed every member, “You dare call Namjoon oppa all these hurtful things, when in reality, it was all of you that were useless and selfish. You seriously reprimanded him for eating dinner? Not even bothering to think about how he hasn’t eaten anything good enough for the past two days he was cooped in his studio trying to finish the songs that he needed to finish so that he could finally sleep in his pack’s nest? God do you see how fucking mean and selfish you all are?”

The betas’ eyes were leaking tears at his point. They were beginning to see how much they hurt their pack omega, but Jihyo still wasn’t done.

“And oh my god, he had to settle sleeping in the nest while you all weren’t there and yet you still got mad at that? And when he offered to cook for you, you just couldn’t talk to him like a normal person? You had to laugh in his face and make him feel worst than he already had?” Jihyo couldn’t help screaming at their faces. She was sure that her alpha mate upstairs could hear her, but she didn’t care. She wanted these men to know how hurt her best friend is, and she wants to hurt them as much too.

“Jihyo, we didn’t mean to, we were just tired as well. These past few weeks have been tiring for us, the pressure was just so much, we didn’t mean to.” The youngest alpha had the guts to cry in front of the omega, infuriating the omega even further.

“And what did you think oppa was? A punching bag for all of you to channel all your anger to? If you were fucking tired Jungkook ah, don’t you think oppa was equally as tired as you?” Jihyo scoffed at the crying alpha’s face. “And oh my god, aren’t you and your pack all so proud of selling out worldwide stadiums? So what if he lost your headphones the other week? Couldn’t you just buy another one? Hell even I would buy that for you if you so badly needed it! Or is your alpha pride really just that high that you had to go weeks without apologizing for your outburst and all the hurtful things you said? What are you Jungkook, fucking 12? Can’t go a day without his headphones that you had to crush someone’s heart just to satisfy your alpha anger?”

The youngest alpha looked so ashamed as his actions came crashing down on him. He deserved the embarrassment. Jihyo was knocking some sense to him and he has never felt more ashamed of his wrongdoings.

“And you Yoongi-ssi,” The omega directed her anger towards the shortest alpha, “If you were so adamant in having those songs finished, why didn’t you fucking do it yourself? Oh that’s right, you can’t! You need Namjoon oppa’s help to create good lyrics. But God aren’t you the biggest asshole asking someone for help?”

“And you Hoseok-ssi,” Jihyo faced the crying beta, “Out of all the times Namjoon oppa was patient with you in teaching you how to rap, couldn’t you return that same patience in teaching him how to dance well? For god’s sake, he needed you to support him, not degrade him!”

“Even you Taehyung ah,” Jihyo had a look betrayal in her face, “I thought you loved your hyung but did you seriously scream at him over creating a rip in your jacket? Couldn’t you just buy another one? You are just like Jungkook, you’re still a fucking kid – completely immature. Neither of you deserve your titles as alphas.”

“And you Seokjin-ssi,” Jihyo looked at the teary pack alpha from head to toe, “You dare call yourself a pack alpha? I do not wish to compare, but Jeongyeon unnie, our pack alpha, would never ever let any of our omegas be treated that way. She would always tell us that it is the responsibility of the pack alpha to ensure that his or her members are happy and taken care of? And literally what have you done? And now tell me, who exactly is the useless and pathetic member in this scenario?”

The entire pack merely whimpered at the omega’s accusation. She was right of course, they may hate that she was right, but she was still right. They have hurt their pack omega so much, and now he was about to slip away from their fingers.

“Please Jihyo,” Seokjin dared to look at the omega’s eyes, holding over his last strip of dignity, “Let us see Namjoon. We have to say sorry. We have to let him know that we did not mean any of what we said.”

Jihyo just shook her head, looking at Namjoon’s sorry excuse for a pack. “It’s too late for that now, Seokjin-ssi. Did you know that he doesn’t even want to see you? Did you know that he is terrified of you?” Did you know that...” Jihyo stopped herself before she became fully agitated.

Seokjin looked at her questioningly, scared of what the omega might say. “What is it Jihyo?”

Jihyo just looked at them frustratingly before she took a deep breath and eyed every member that were all in tears, “Did you know that Namjoon oppa didn’t even want to spend his upcoming heat with you?”

With that, the sobs stopped. Everyone froze and was dead silent. Jihyo saw Yoongi look at the calendar near their entrance and he froze once he realized what the next days meant.

“Oh my god,” Yoongi paled as white as sugar, “His – his heat, it’s this week.”

At that, the members were sent into a new episode of panic. They were beyond distraught, at the thought that their pack omega didn’t want to even want to spend his most vulnerable moment with his own pack.

“Jihyo,” Seokjin turned to her in panic and the omega was so surprised when the pack alpha went down on his knees in front of the young omega, “I am begging you. Please take us to him.”

“Please, Jihyo-ssi,” Taehyung followed his pack alpha and also got down on his knees, “Please let us see our omega, we beg you. He’ll need us for his heat.”

All the members followed suit at this point, they themselves were on their knees begging for the female omega to lead them to their pack omega. But Jihyo’s heart was hardened, he wanted to put these boys in the same amount of pain they had placed his Namjoon oppa with.

So Jihyo merely smirked at their pathetic attempts of begging and said, “Oh but that’s where you’re wrong Taehyung-ssi.”

“What do you mean Jihyo?” Hoseok asked from the ground by Jihyo’s right side. “He can’t go through his heat alone – that could kill him.”

“Oh dear, who told you that Joonie oppa was going through his heat alone?” Jihyo’s smirk widened at the sight of the confused members. “Oppa is too precious to spend his heat alone. He will be having another alpha to take care of him, one who isn’t from this pathetic excuse of a pack.”

If Jihyo thought the boys were distraught earlier, then they were downright devastated now. Seokjin suddenly got up, looking feral that it almost scared the only omega in the house if she weren’t already enjoying this.

“THAT CANNOT HAPPEN!” Seokjin, but screamed. “HE IS OUR OMEGA, HE IS MY OMEGA.”

Yoongi also got up, eyeing Jihyo with a look of betrayal. “JIHYO YOU CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN. HE IS OURS! IT IS OUR DUTY TO CARE FOR HIM ON HIS HEAT. YOU CAN’T DO THAT TO US, WE’RE HIS ALPHAS!”

Jihyo just laughed at the pack’s anger, maximizing the agitation and pain the alphas felt. “But the thing is, Yoongi-ssi, Seokjin-ssi, how fucking dare you call yourselves his alpha? You are nothing but a pathetic excuse of one to him? You didn’t even realize it was already his heat if I hadn’t blatantly pointed that out to you.”

Jihyo understood how painful it is for the pack members if one of their omegas did not spend their heat with them. Spending the heat with the pack meant you trusted your pack to care for you in your most vulnerable moments. And until you found your mate, it is your pack’s privilege to take care of the omega’s health and body in their hardest times.

“Jihyo yah,” Jungkook tried to talk to his friend, “Jihyo please, we know we are wrong and we are ready to get on our knees to apologize to hyung. But please, you cannot let him spend his heat with another alpha. He is ours, he is our omega, and ours only.”

But Jihyo merely shrugged one of her shoulders at the other member she once considered her friend, “The sad thing here Jungkookie, is the fact that it wasn’t even my decision. Sure I suggested it to him, but he himself said that he doesn’t even want any of you in his line of sight in the next few days, much more spend his heat with all of you.”

“The fact that you reprimanded him for eating tonight’s dinner when he was merely craving since his heat is coming up, and that his body was storing energy for his upcoming heat. When he slept on your nest tonight, his inner omega was just begging to feel at home once again, but look at what you all have done.” Jihyo made them realize what their actions meant for the broken omega. She wanted them to see that the damage they have done had truly scarred her oppa. “Now tell me, how can his inner omega trust you all to take care of him during his heat? He doesn’t need you. He needs someone who will treat him right.”

At this point, all the pack members were back on their feet, the realization that their only omega neither wanted them nor needed them anymore slowly sinking in to their hearts and minds.

“But,” Jimin tried to reason with so much tears in his eyes, “He is ours.”

Footsteps from the staircase suddenly echoed throughout the apartment, signalling to Jihyo that her mate was finally done packing her oppa’s bag. But before Daniel could come down the stairs, Jihyo had gazed upon all the members and said, “The moment you called him useless and selfish, you already lost the privilege of calling him yours.”

Daniel came down the staircase with a duffel bag hung over his shoulder. The alpha male was quick to smell the agitation in the air, prompting him to take his stance beside his mate, ready to defend his omega if any of the members decided to attack them.

“Right now,” Jihyo spoke confidently, every inch of a leader that she was known for, “My sole priority is Namjoon oppa, and I will follow what he says. Not that I owe any of you, but yes he is staying with me and Daniel. If Namjoon oppa doesn’t want to see you in the next few days, then so be it. If Namjoon oppa doesn’t want you with him in his heat and wishes for another alpha, then I will personally find him one. If Namjoon oppa wishes to leave your pack, then I will support him.”

At that, the pack whimpered thinking of that horrendous possibility. No, they couldn’t lose their omega – that would break them.

“Whatever Namjoon oppa wants, I will do it. And if he wants you to stay the hell away from him, then I will personally make sure that all of you would not even be in the same building as him.” Jihyo grabbed her mate’s hand as they inched towards the door.

“Right now, Namjoon oppa doesn’t want to see you nor be with you, and you will take this as your punishment for hurting your precious omega. I want you all to go to bed tonight thinking about the fact that your most beautiful omega would be allowing another alpha to kiss him, fuck him, and love him during his heat – someone who isn’t you.”

The alphas couldn’t help but growl at that scenario. They couldn’t help themselves. Their jealousy and possessiveness was soaring at the thought of another alpha loving their omega when it was only supposed to be them.

“Jihyo at least give us the chance to apologize,” Jimin, being the only sane one left, “We need him. We are nothing without him. We don’t even care about whom he spends his heat with. We just don’t want to lose him.”

Jihyo tugged on her mate’s hand, asking him if he got everything they needed and Daniel responded with a nod. One last time, Jihyo turned to look at the pack, “You all should have thought about that before breaking the heart of the only omega that had done nothing but love, trust, and care for you all.”

Jihyo didn’t let them speak, she pulled Daniel with her as they left the apartment filled with distraught alphas and betas. Hand in hand, they both walked away from that pack’s house, and once they were far away, Daniel stopped his mate from walking.

“You know,” Daniel pulled his mate’s face to look him in the eye, “Namjoon did say not to hurt them.”

Jihyo all but scoffed, “They deserved more than a slap in the face.”

“I wasn’t talking about that baby,” Daniel wrapped his arms around his mate, “You kind of forget just how loud your voice could be, darling, I heard you all the way upstairs. I heard the things you said to them.”

“And what baby,” Jihyo pouted angrily at her mate, “Did they not deserve it? I wanted to hurt them so bad,”

“No Hyo, as an alpha, they were doing a terrible job of caring for their pack omega. They deserve to get hurt.” Daniel playfully poked his mate’s pout, “I just want you to know that I probably would never want to be on your bad side now.”

Jihyo may have allowed a small laugh past her lips at that, “Just treat me right, alpha. Don’t ever hurt me like that, or else I will hurt you ten times more.”

Daniel kissed his omega’s beautiful lips, “I promise to only love you, Jihyo yah. If I ever do hurt you like that, you have my full permission to slap in the face as hard as you slapped Taehyung-ssi and Yoongi-ssi.”

Jihyo suddenly looked at her alpha with loving eyes, thankful for the stars that her mate has never done anything to put her in that much pain, “Just don’t give me a reason to, Daniel. Or else, eight other girls would come to your ass.”

Daniel chuckled, “Wouldn’t dream of it, baby.”

And with that, the two mates went back home where an omega who cried himself to sleep was waiting for their return. Tomorrow, they knew that Namjoon’s pack would do everything in their power to get their omega back.

And Jihyo would hell like to see them try.

** \- END OF PART ONE -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono), [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/girlslikemono), [commissions](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono/status/1280797461099896832?s=20)


	4. (4) Kim Namjoon / Kim Seokjin - We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin will make Namjoon regret ever leaving him. If Namjoon thought that he could ever get away from Seokjin, then he was in quite a surprise when even ten years later, Seokjin would only want Namjoon, and Seokjin would do everything to have Namjoon just for him, and only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be in first person POV. I just love Namjin and possessive Seokjin.

** Kim Seokjin’s POV **

** **

Today is the day that I will finally meet him again. It’s been ten years since I last saw the beautiful face of Kim Namjoon. I’ve been preparing for this day ever since he left me.

I remember back to that fateful day – the day I lost him.

**FLASHBACK**

I woke up from the best sleep I ever had. Since Namjoon and I were neighbours, it was easy for me and him to sneak around and last night was no exception. He spent the night in my room but last night was beyond special for he finally confessed his love for me.

I told him I loved him a month ago but I had patiently waited for him to reciprocate my feelings. He didn’t say it back until last night when he made me the happiest man in the world. I was so happy that he finally admitted to me that he loved me that the next morning when I woke up, my smile could barely be removed.

It was a Sunday afternoon and since Namjoon and I were neighbours, his parents were fond of me. They didn’t exactly know that Namjoon and I we’re fooling around but they knew we were close friends. So they invited me every Sunday to have lunch with them since my parents rarely come home.

I was jogging my way to their house with the biggest smile ever. I knocked on their door and Mrs. Kim – Namjoon’s mother – opened for me. Her smile was quite forced and her eyes didn’t have the normal twinkle to them and that’s when I knew that something was wrong.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Kim! Can I join you for lunch?” I asked him trying not to be affected by her demeanour. I wanted to see Namjoon today so we could talk about telling his parents and making us official.

“You mean you still want to have lunch with us?” She looked at me confusingly and I mirrored her expression. Why wouldn’t I want to have lunch with them? I have lunch with them every week, what makes today different?

“What do you mean Mrs. Kim? Why would you think that I wouldn’t want to join you?” I was getting more confused and nervous by the minute. My heartbeat grew quicker. Something was definitely not right.

Mrs. Kim’s eyes widened when she realized that I have been missing out on something. Her eyes were filled with an emotion that I never wanted anyone to show me – pity.

“Is there something wrong Mrs. Kim? Is there something that I should know?” I asked getting more and more nervous. I just want to see Namjoon so I could calm down.

“Oh my goodness! He didn’t tell you?” Mrs. Kim looked at me with sadness. I was like her second child and I had a feeling that this was some news that I would not take lightly.

“Tell me what? Could you please tell me what’s going on? And where’s Namjoon by the way? May I see him?” I just want to stop beating around the bush. I need to see him so I know he’s here.

“Seokjin, he left. Namjoon’s gone. He left this morning and he told me that he would tell you yesterday. I didn’t know that you didn’t know.” He said as he reached out for my shoulder but I could barely feel him touch.

I felt my world crashing. Namjoon’s gone. He left me and I didn’t even get to say goodbye. Why would he tell me he loved me then leave me? Namjoon is not that cruel. He wouldn’t do that to me.

This isn’t happening. The boy I love didn’t just leave me after telling me he loves me without even a proper goodbye. I need him here by my side. He can’t just go.

“What do you mean he’s gone? Where did he go?” I questioned him frantically. I was trying to find out if I can still catch him and may be convince him of staying.

“My dear, he left early in the morning and he didn’t want you to know where he was going. I’m sorry dear but I have to respect his wishes.” He said as he rubbed my back.

It can’t be! Why won’t he tell me where he wanted to go? Why did he just leave me? I never got to say goodbye. All I get from him is a stupid damn envelope that he told me to open today anytime from ten in the morning onwards.

That’s it. The envelope. It must contain a letter.

I immediately leave Mrs. Kim’s grasp as I run back to my house while I still hear her call for my name. Namjoon left me a letter but he told me to open it today. Is the letter his way of saying goodbye?

Finally I reached the desk in my room and I grabbed the letter. I tore the edge immediately and began opening it to reveal its content. It was the handwriting of Namjoon – his beautiful and sophisticated handwriting that I would recognize anywhere I went.

_Dear Seokjin hyung, if you are reading this then that means I’m gone._

No Namjoon. Don’t do this to me please. Don’t leave me. You can’t do this to me, please don’t.

I sat down on my bed as I continue reading through the letter.

_I opted not to tell you about me leaving. I knew you Seokjin hyung. You would convince me to stay or you would come with me – I couldn’t let that happen. You would do everything for us not to be separated but I had choices to make and you had responsibilities to fulfil and I wouldn’t allow us to get in between those._

_ The night I gave you this letter is the night I told I love you and I mean that with every fibre in my body. I do love you Seokjin hyung, and that is why I’m doing this. I noticed that I am now becoming a barrier between you and your responsibilities and I wouldn’t allow that._

_ A month ago, a few days after you told me you loved me – the happiest day of my life – you told me that now you were of the right age, your father is now requesting for you to learn how to run your company. But in order for that to happen, you had to go to New York and study, and leave me here in Seoul. You didn’t want that but you knew you had to._

_ I knew I had to let you go but how could I? How could I simply let go of the man I love? It was so tough but I found a way. Two weeks ago, one of the universities I have applied to for college told me that I was accepted to their school and that they requested my presence as soon as possible. I’m not going to tell you which one. Only my parents know about this and I specifically told them not to tell you because I know that you would try to find and follow me._

_ Here it is then Seokjin hyung. This was an opportunity I have waited for my entire life. Then and there, I knew that I had to accept but it came with a price – and that price was you._

_ I know I’m cruel for telling you that I love you but leaving the very next day. But this is the choice I made. But please know that I didn’t lie about what I said that night. I love you and I will love you for a very long time. Our time was precious and will forever be in my heart. You are the best man any boy could ever wish for. You are the best thing that has happened to me but we need to make choices in life, Seokjin hyung, and this was is my choice._

_ I’m leaving you so I could pursue my studies and so you can now be the heir to your father’s company. I left because I knew you wouldn’t leave me. Seokjin hyung, you are turning twenty two years old and I am only eighteen. We are both so young for what we have and right now, our relationship shouldn’t be our priority._

_ My priority is my education and your priority should be your company. I’m so sorry Seokjin hyung, if I am hurting you right now but if I was faced in this same situation, I will still make the same choice. It would make me happy if you fulfilled your role as your company’s heir._

_ Do not wait for me Seokjin hyung. I do not know if I’m going to come back. I want you to be happy again even if it isn’t because of me. I will always love you and you will always hold a special place in my heart but for now, we must learn to let go for the best of the both of us. I know that in your eyes I might be the cruelest person ever, but you do not know how painful this is for me too. Writing this and seeing you for the very last time had caused me nothing but immense pain._

_ I almost wanted to stay and fight for what we have._

_ But then I remember why I’m even leaving and that is because of our responsibilities – responsibilities we could not fulfil if we are together._

_ This is my goodbye Seokjin hyung. I’m sorry that I couldn’t give you a proper one. I’m sorry I’m a coward but I know that when I tell you goodbye in person, I would be convinced to stay. You are my weakness after all._

_ Goodbye my love and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me one day. It might not be today but hopefully someday. You can tear this letter into pieces or burn it, it is up to you if it makes you forget about me but at least I was able to tell you what I feel._

_ I really am sorry Jinnie hyung. I’m sorry for lying to you. I only did it because I love you so much. Keep safe at all times. I hope that when I see you one day, I would see you happy again. I love you my dear and I hope you forgive me._

_ Love, Joonie._

My tears continued to drop on the paper. I immediately threw it away from me. I didn’t want it to get ruined but my tears wouldn’t stop. How could he just leave me like that?

I threw a fit and I threw away all the items on top of my desk knowing that I could replace them easily, but my heart was not something that can easily be mended with money.

I can’t believe he just left. I thought that when he told me he loved me last night, it was the start of something new between the two of us. I guess it was really the start but not what I had expected.

I know him education is important but I would follow him anywhere he went. I couldn’t care less about my father’s company. It’s not going to make me happy. It’s him!

He doesn’t have a right to make this decision for me. It’s my choice if I didn’t want to be the heir of my father’s company. This is my choice.

_ It would make me happy if you fulfilled your role as your company’s heir._

Is this what he really wanted – for me to go and be the damn CEO of my father’s billion dollar company? Fine, if it is going to make him happy then so be it.

But there is something he should know and that is no matter where he is in this world, he will always be mine. I will wait for him even if he told me not to and when that day comes, I’ll make sure he will never ever leave me ever again and he’ll regret leaving me in the first place.

I immediately scramble to my feet and search for my phone. It was apparently one of the things that I threw from the desk. Thank goodness it was still working. I called the one number that I never knew I would call anytime soon.

The person on the other end of the line answered on the third ring and he seems surprised that this time I’m the one calling first.

“Seokjin?” He exclaimed in a sharp but surprised tone.

“Dad, I’m ready.” I told him as anger and anguish filled my heart and my entire being.

“Good.” He said in a satisfied manner. I didn’t have to elaborate. He knew exactly what I meant.

This is what Namjoon wanted. He wanted to pursue him studies and for me to be the heir of my father’s company. He wanted this and I’m giving it to him. But he should understand that once I find him, he’ll regret ever making this foolish decision.

And I swear on the depths of hell that I will find him whether it takes me one, two, five, ten or fifty years. I will find him and I will bring him back to me.

And when that time comes, I’ll make sure he’ll never leave me again.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Today is the day that promise is going to be fulfilled. I finally found him after ten long years. It seems like he went to England and studied in Oxford University. I am quite impressed. I always knew he was intelligent and now he finally fulfilled his dreams of becoming a doctor.

I know he said to not wait for him but he’s the man girl that I want – that I need. He can go to Antarctica for all I care and I would still find him and bring him back in my arms where he belongs.

_He’ll regret leaving me._

I knew his intentions were only for the best but he must understand that anyone leaving me without a goodbye is the most foolish decision anyone could do especially when I’m in love with that person.

I wonder how he looks today. He was the most beautiful man of his kind when he was eighteen. He would get offers to be a model endless times but he always turned them down saying that the spotlight would only disturb him goal of being a doctor.

I remember his short black hair that I always ran my fingers through. I imagined his chestnut eyes that never failed to captivate mine. I remember his dimples that matched his perfectly aligned teeth.

I remember his slender body. He was taller that men but he was slim and he had curves in the right places. I would know for I held his body almost every night back when he was till with me in Seoul.

I wonder how he looks today. Is he still as beautiful as he was before or is he even more beautiful now? I doubt he could even get more gorgeous than he was back then. But I guess I don’t have to wonder for long.

Seohyun, my middle aged secretary who I acknowledge as my second mother knocked on my door with a warm smile. She knows I’ve been waiting for this day ever since I became the CEO five years ago.

“Seokjin-ah, Mr. Kim Namjoon-ssi has arrived.” He smiles knowingly.

I stood up in a confident manner even though my insides are shaking and my legs are going to fail me any moment now. I placed my hands inside my pockets as I smile back at Seohyun.

“Send him in.” I commanded.

She didn’t need to be told twice. She gave a slight nod and left my office and when the doors opened once again, the most beautiful man I have ever known came into view.

“Seokjin hyung.” His voice called for my name sounding a bit breathless and I loved the way it rolled from him lips. He sounded so seductive without even trying so hard. His eyes showed a million emotions, and I think I caught happiness in them

“Namjoon.”

.

.

.

** Kim Namjoon’s POV **

** **

I entered the building of the office of Kim Seokjin. My polished shoes led me to the receptionist who looks very intimidating. Her hair was in a bun and she had perfectly applied make up on her face.

“Good morning! I’m here to see Mr. Seokjin Kim.” I said. I’m a little excited and really nervous to see Seokjin hyung again but I’m not sure if I’m exactly ecstatic.

“May I have your name, sir?” She asked in a monotone as well with a befitting smile on her face. She seems intimidating but I’m used to dealing with a variety of people anyways. I am a doctor after all.

“Kim Namjoon.” I introduced myself with confidence. I should say my name with pride. My father owned a million dollar company and my mother was a well known fashion designer. Our company might not be as big as Seokjin’s but is was enough to make me a doctor in Oxford University.

The receptionist’s eyes widened. She seems surprised to see me. Finally he stood up and called the attention of a guard who was named Jihyun.

“Jihyun, escort him to Mr. Kim’s office. He has been waiting for him for a while.” The woman said eyeing me warily. It is as if she’s nervous for me.

Her statement made me gulp and even more nervous. Just exactly how long is Seokjin waiting for me. I seriously don’t know what awaits me and my meeting with Seokjin.

But I did not have time to wonder more. Jihyun escorted me to a private elevator that wasn’t accessible to everybody. He swiped a card and that was when the elevator opened and we entered.

But right before I left the receptionist, she was able to make a call to Seokjin’s secretary and she uttered the words, “He’s finally here.”

I don’t know what that meant and I’m terrified to find out.

Seokjin’s office turned out to be on the top floor and that’s thirty five floors high so it was a long elevator ride. It gave me enough time to think about the reason why I am here meeting with someone I have sworn to never see again.

My father is in a critical condition right now and we are all expecting and prepared for the worst. Right before he entered his current state, he was able to transfer the company’s rights to me.

But that was the problem. First, I didn’t know how to run a company and time wasn’t exactly siding with me. Second, I found out that our company was not doing well for the past two years so now it is in a crucial state.

Here’s when Seokjin comes in.

He has offered to help me for two reasons. One being that my father was a kind man to him and he wanted to help him. Two, he was interested in our company.

I don’t exactly know what he will propose to me but I am really hoping that he could help me; I need all the help I could get. I just got an e-mail from him a week ago, asking me to meet him in his office. I know he’s probably mad at me for leaving him ten years ago but looking at him now, I’m glad I did.

I mean look at him now. He’s running a billion dollar company. He’s on the top of the world. This wouldn’t have happened if I stayed with him.

We finally reach the top floor when the elevator doors opened, a woman who is in his mid forties stood there waiting patiently for my arrival.

“Good morning Mr. Kim Namjoon-ssi! Mr. Kim has been waiting for you.” She smiled at me warmly but I can’t help but hear a double meaning behind his words. Just exactly how long has Seokjin been waiting?

_Ten years. _My conscience whispered.

I greeted her with a ‘Good morning’ as well and she asked me to follow her. We stopped in front of two dark wooden doors. He told me to wait for a moment and she entered first. He informed Seokjin of my arrival.

Once she left the office and faced me again, she told me that I could now enter Seokjin hyung’s office.

This is it. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my heart beat. This is just Seokjin. What could possibly happen?

I finally had the courage to open the doors and enter. What I see totally surprises me. I knew that I left him ten years ago but I still kept tabs on him from all the magazines and tabloids.

And their photos did no justice to the real one.

“Seokjin hyung.” I breathed out. My button up shirt, while it had two buttons unbuttoned still felt suffocating. Seokjin was still so handsome and perfect. He’s even more handsome than what he looked like ten years ago.

He’s perfectly sculpted jaw line was sure to make any man or woman swoon. His chestnut eyes were still as mesmerizing as ever but they lacked something. They looked dull. His lush pink lips look so fine and so plump. He was sporting dark blonde hair that was all swooped back to reveal his perfect face. His body, oh my. His body was sculpted by the gods above. The first three buttons of his white dress shirt was also undone and that enabled me to see the top of his toned chest and his shirt perfectly outlined his shoulders.

_I wonder what’s hiding under that dress shirt._

“Namjoon.” I leave my trance as I hear him utter my name. By the looks of it, I’m not the only one checking the other person in the room out. He also looked at me and my body which made me feel self conscious.

I cleared my throat to do the greetings more confidently. I stood straighter and smiled at him. This is a genuine smile. Ten years had done him well. He’s the CEO and he looks fantastic.

_But he isn’t happy because you left him._

I shuhed my inner voices. This was no time to regret my decisions. What’s done is done. I cannot undo it anymore. It has already happened.

“It’s nice to see you once again, Seokjin hyung.” I said as I stepped closer to his desk so that I’m standing just by the chair in front of his table.

Moving closer to him enabled me to see our height differences. I was still taller than him by a good inch or two, but Seokjin still felt like the bigger man out of the two of us.

His eyes bore into mine. He looked at me intently. There was an undeniable fire underneath his eyes, and they terrified me.

Suddenly he smirked and his fingers passed through his dark blonde hair and he gave me a million dollar smile.

“It’s also nice to see you once again, Namjoon.” His voice has an undeniable fury yet he sounded so sexy. The way my name rolls from his lips makes me remember all those nights I sneaked in to his room.

“May I take a seat?” I asked politely because if I wouldn’t sit down right now, my legs were going to give me up because of the intensity of his stare.

“How rude of me. Of course.” He gestures to my chair and I sit down as he sits down as well.

The first few minutes were awkward for the two of us. He was just staring at me with an emotion that I couldn’t decipher. I just looked around his office and at the view of his floor – anything to avoid his eyes.

I just continuously run my fingers down my hair, a habit I do when I’m nervous and I know Seokjin knows this. How can he remain so stoic when I a nervous mess?

“So Seokjin hyung,” I started off not being able to last the tension any longer. “I just want to get down to business, how can you help me and what can I do in exchange of your help?”

Suddenly, he gave me an arrogant smirk.

He sat back down to his chair and right now I realize that I’m exactly where he wants me. He wants me to regret my decision – to pay for what I have done and he’s done a perfectly good job.

Here I am almost begging him to help me in exchange for almost anything he wants. I’m a nervous mess in front of him and he remains so calm.

This time, he has the upper hand.

“It’s very simple Namjoon. Your father was a good man to me. He was more of a father than my own father was. He cared for me like his son and now that he is one of his lowest points, I want to help him.” He stated in a sincere manner.

I always knew my father treated Seokjin like his son too. We were neighbours back then and Seokjin’s parents were rarely home with Seokjin. They were in New York and he was in Seoul.

“That’s wonderful Seokjin. I’m grateful to you. But I know you want something in return. What is it?” I know how businessmen worked. They always wanted something in return.

Seokjin suddenly stood up and sat at the chair opposite mine. Our knees are touching. This reminds me of how physically close we were back then.

“What do you think I want in return Namjoon? Any clues?” He slowly charged to where I sat that he is basically coming forward to where I sat and our faces seem to get even closer.

_I do have a clue Seokjin but I wouldn’t give you the idea. You still can’t possibly want me. It’s been ten years._

“No Seokjin hyung. Please stop beating around the bush. What do you want in exchange of your help?” I said as I try to put more distance in between our faces.

“Think harder.” He whispers to my ear seductively and I can’t help but close my eyes and silently inhale the familiar scent dominating my nostrils.

But this scent reminded me of the past. The past that can never happen again and this wakes me up from my trance.

“Seokjin hyung please,” I say as I push him away and stand up. He stands up as well towering over me. “I’m not here to play games. My company’s in a tough situation right now. If you can’t help me then I’m just wasting my time.”

As I say those words, I turn my heel to walk away from him. When I’m finally three steps away from the door, I suddenly get pulled back and hugged from behind by a man who has haunted my dreams all these years.

He buries his nose at my neck and he embraces me from behind. He always did this when we were younger. He knows I love it when he does that and he’s using my weakness against me.

“Seokjin hyung please,” I almost begged him. “Let me go.”

Something ticked in him when I said those words. He stopped sniffing my neck and he turned me to face him. His eyes were going crazy and they were blazing with fury. I honestly don’t know what made him mad.

He gripped my right forearm in a tight but not hurtful manner. While his other hand went to my chin to make sure that I’m facing him.

“Listen Namjoon and listen well,” He says dangerously low. He’s angry – nope, he’s furious. “I will never ever let you go. You managed to slip away from me once but I’m never going to allow that to happen again. You’re going to be here by my side whether you like it or not.”

By the end of his statement, I was pushed against the wall. His face was barely three inches from mine. I saw his eyes look furious but I also saw how they looked from my eyes to my lips.

My eyes widened at his statement. He was never going to let me go? I think I made a mistake coming here and meeting him.

“Seokjin hyung stop.” I commanded him in a strong and confident voice. I may be surprised but I don’t like being pushed into walls in this manner. “I’m going whether you like it or not.”

This seems to infuriate him even more as he finally closes the gap between us. Our lips connect and he’s exactly like how he tasted ten years ago and if not – better. He kissed me hard. He kissed me with all the frustrations and anger he felt after I left him more than a decade ago. He kissed me as if he tried to make up for all those times we lost.

I stood frozen. I couldn’t kiss him back but that doesn’t mean I didn’t feel what he felt. I’m so shocked but that didn’t stop my heart from breaking. This kiss reminded me so much of the past – of what I have left behind.

And that was enough to snap me back to reality.

“Seokjin hyung, please stop this.” I pleaded with him when I was finally able to get him off of me.

“Why would I stop Namjoon? You owe me ten years.” Seokjin may have stopped kissing my lips but now he went to my neck. He knows I love it when he does that.

“Would you stop? This isn’t right!” I told him angrily. I need my anger to lead this on because if not, I don’t want to know what would happen.

“Why wouldn’t this be right Namjoon? Are you with someone else? Are you actually dating another guy?” He sounded so angry as if he wanted to kill something or someone.

“No I’m no longer with anybody. Now would you stop?” I told him honestly but his eyes burned even more. They are even angrier now.

“So it means you were with somebody?” He growled dangerously low.

“So what if I was? What is it to you?” I challenge him back.

He pushes me to the wall even further leaving no space between me and him. He’s just there so undeniably close and he’s making my senses go crazy.

“How can you be with some other guy while I’m here waiting for you, Joonie?” He asks with a voice of anger but his eyes showed pain and vulnerability.

I couldn’t look at him. I felt guilty for doing this to him and making him feel like this.

“I didn’t ask for you to wait for me Seokjin hyung. I told you to move on.” I said still not able to make eye contact with him.

He cupped my face and made me look in to his eyes. His eyes held millions of emotions and I couldn’t get across all of them all at once.

“I can never move on from you, Namjoon. You’re the first and the only man I’ve ever loved. You honestly can’t expect me to simply move on from you.” He says in a voice that held nothing but pain.

And I felt his pain too.

I was feeling more and more guilty by the second and my heart continued to grow heavier. I hurt the greatest thing that could ever happen to me and for that I will never forgive myself.

I didn’t speak. I just looked into his eyes because that was enough. I heard all that had to be said and I spoke everything that needed to be told.

Finally, Seokjin moved away but he was still close. He was just no longer pushing me to the wall or touching me but he was still close.

“You ask me what I want from you?” He said and pretended to think about it for quite some time.

All the time I kept thinking, ‘_Please let it not be what I think it is’_.

Finally he just decides to drop the bomb, leaving me hell shock for quite some time.

“I want you Namjoon. I want you to marry me in exchange for my help.”


	5. (5) Kim Namjoon / Park Jimin - Doctors One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends Namjoon and Jimin are the new resident doctors at this new hospital.
> 
> And one more person Jimin catches thirsting over his boyfriend, and he will personally deliver them to the hospital morgue by tomorrow morning.

jimin was so excited.

today was their first day as resident doctors in this new hospital.

he was even more excited knowing that his boyfriend, namjoon, would be on the same floor as him, just in another department.

jimin was currently assigned to the paediatric unit while joon would be assigned to the gynaecology department.

his baby was so nervous for today, stating how he was a bit scared dealing with mothers giving birth, but he still wanted to see children being born. namjoon says it’s the most beautiful miracle in life.

and jimin, who also loves kids, is so glad that he gets to treat the younger ones. they may not see much of each other the entire day, but their lunch times and end of shifts aligned so jimin was happy to go to work with joon, have lunch with joon, and go home with joon.

jimin hated being in their bedroom alone, especially after a tiring day. so he was glad that namjoon would be with him once they get home.

“ahh, I’m so nervous, minnie!” namjoon wiggled excitingly, “what if I drop a baby?”

jimin snorted, “you won’t joonie. you may be clumsy but I know you’ll never put a child’s life at risk like that.”

“you’re right, I’m being illogical. how about you baby, are you feeling okay?” namjoon smiled down to his tiny boyfriend, watching as his eyes crinkled into a blinding smile.

“I’m so excited, joonie. you know how much I love kids.” jimin smiled excitedly.

“I know, my love, you know I want kids too.” namjoon smiled dreamily.

“one day joonie,” jimin intertwined his fingers with his beloved, “someday we’ll have our own family.”

namjoon kissed the hand that was currently intertwined with his, “of course baby, someday.”

and that was before they clocked in at 7 in the morning.

work was coming in at a very fast pace. jimin barely had time to breathe before there was another patient to be examined, papers to fill, and errands to run. 

being a resident doctor, after all, placed you at the lower end of the food chain, so jimin had to always follow his seniors’ orders whether he liked it or not.

but just before lunch time, jimin finally had the slight space to breathe. he was just in the midst of doing nimble paperwork when he overheard something that displeased him immensely.

“that new resident is so hot!” a female nurse exclaimed. “I think I would have to run down the gynaecology department even more frequently just to see that gorgeous man.”

“bitch if you’re going,” another female nurse exclaimed, “take me with you! that man is just so hot and buff! he literally looked like walking sex.” and the two ladies giggled like teenagers.

before they could proceed with their conversation, a doctor called for their assistance. jimin was both relieved and intrigued with their conversation.

jimin was sure that every department only had one or two residents at a time before they rotated. since the paediatric unit was relatively small, jimin was alone in here. but jimin wasn’t sure if namjoon was alone down there.

the thought of other girls fawning over his boyfriend had jimin clenching his jaw. while he and namjoon are in no way ashamed of their relationship, they opted to keep a low profile for now about their status as a couple.

so jimin really couldn’t just tell those girls off.

besides he didn’t even know if they were talking about /his/ joonie for sure. 

he’d just have to calm down until lunch.

lunch meant seeing joonie again after all (and who wouldn’t be happy to see joonie?) but instead, jimin found himself positively seething.

the couple had agreed to meet one another in the hospital cafeteria, and the moment namjoon walked in, the nurses and staff wouldn’t stop ogling him.

it was fine, really, if they were just curious glances. but the moment jimin heard the nurse behind him mutter something about this man having their throat as a daycare for namjoon’s unborn children, jimin began to see red.

so before namjoon could even reach their table, jimin was already scowling.

“hey min—“ namjoon began but paused, “woah minnie, what happened? why do you look mad? did anything go wrong?”

“nothing.” jimin said with gritted teeth. “go get your food namjoon and come back here as quick as you can.”

“o-kay?” namjoon knew better than to test his boyfriend’s limits. at times like this, joon knew it was better for time to run its course before he began asking jimin what was wrong.

so with that, joon immediately lined up to grab his food. there were only six people before him, and right in front of him was a seemingly beautiful but tiny, female resident doctor.

“hi!” the doctor greeted as namjoon stood at the end of the line, “are you a resident doctor too?”

“yes,” joon smiled with his dimples showing, and jimin swore he heard several people in this cafeteria inhale sharply at his boyfriend’s best feature, “I’m namjoon and I’m from gynaecology.”

“nice to meet you, namjoon-ssi,” the doctor had to look at up since she only came to about namjoon’s chest, but she smiled kindly, “I’m jihyo, and I’m in cardiology right now.”

“nice to meet you too, jihyo-ssi. and please let’s not be too formal. you can call me namjoon.” namjoon told the girl who had a beautiful and friendly smile.

“likewise,” jihyo replied, “you can call me jihyo.”

“great, I’m so glad I met another resident. I haven’t met the other resident in gynaecology since they’re coming in tomorrow, and I only know jimin, he’s a resident too from paediatrics by the way, so I’m glad I came across you, jihyo.” namjoon smiled politely.

“actually,” jihyo smirked teasingly, “I’ve been hearing about you all day. you say you’re the only resident in gynaecology huh? I heard the nurses from our department giggle over a tall, hot, sex god of a resident from gynaecology today.”

“what?” namjoon’s eyes widened, “that couldn’t have been me!”

jihyo eyed namjoon from head to toe, “nah, I think they have a clear eyesight. trust me, last week, I just came from ophthalmology.” 

“no I don’t believe you,” namjoon exclaimed shyly as both jihyo and him reached the front of the line to grab their food, “I haven’t heard anyone say anything.”

“well, you said you know another resident, right? well then let’s ask them.” jihyo exclaimed as she asked namjoon to introduce her to jimin.

jimin was already glaring at jihyo even before she reached their table. jimin watched namjoon interact with her and he was positively sure that this girl was hitting on his boyfriend.

“hi, I’m jihyo! it’s nice to meet you!” jihyo never lost her smile even as she noticed jimin’s glare.

“jimin.” was all the tiny pouting boy muttered.

namjoon’s eyes widened, unsure why his boyfriend was being rude to their new friend.

“uhm, minnie, are you okay?” the taller couldn’t help but ask. 

“perfect.” jimin said through gritted teeth while throwing a piercing glare towards the female doctor.

why did she even have to be this pretty and have the audacity to fucking flirt with my joonie?

jihyo finally pieced the information she’s been seeing, realising that jimin was seeing her as a pest that loomed over namjoon. she finally put two and two together. 

“oh my!” jihyo exclaimed while she giggled slightly, “you didn’t tell me you guys were in a relationship. namjoon, you said jimin was just a friend.”

both men blushed but while namjoon looked away, jimin only raised his brow.

“is there a problem if we are dating?” jimin challenged.

“absolutely not!” jihyo smiled brightly with a hidden mirth in her eyes, “in fact I’d love to introduce you both to my girlfriend too, tomorrow. her name’s dahyun, and if I’m not mistaken, she was assigned to gynaecology too.”

at that, jimin’s glare disappeared.

“oh my, I’m so sorry jihyo-ssi. I didn’t mean to be rude.” jimin immediately stood up and extended his hand for a handshake towards the pretty doctor, “I’m jimin, and I’m in pedia.”

“it’s alright jimin-ssi, I understand.” jihyo smiled knowingly.

“just jimin. may I call you jihyo?” jimin finally smiled at the tiny doctor.

“of course, and like I was saying, I get it. I know so many people have been ogling your boyfriend today, it must be hard for you to know who just wants to genuinely make friends.” jihyo smiled knowingly, taking a glance at the people shooting glances at namjoon right in this moment.

namjoon was just about to rebut saying that he definitely did not see anyone do such a thing, but jimin beat him to it.

“don’t even get me started,” jimin grumbled as he slammed his tiny fists on their table, “I heard some nurses gush over him even before lunch, and the moment he entered this cafeteria, I think some people lost a few morals.”

namjoon’s mouth dropped as jihyo laughed at his bewildered face, “WHAT? no one said anything, minnie!”

“yes they did,” jimin muttered angrily, “doesn’t mean you haven’t heard it, that it doesn’t exist. people have been muttering about taking you raw and letting you fuck their throat nonstop, alright?”

and suddenly jihyo’s laugh got louder, “oh my god, that’s gold! sometimes I forget I’m working in a hospital.”

“tell me about it.” jimin grumbled more.

“well as much as I would love to keep on chatting, I have to get back to my friends. I’ll introduce you to them soon, alright? enjoy your lunch. and jimin,” jihyo smirked as she looked at the small doctor with a fire in his eyes, “please be gentle. I think he was genuinely unaware.”

“that’s what’s even more annoying. namjoon’s as dense as a fucking rock.” jimin spat as he looked at his tall, hot but oblivious boyfriend.

“hey!” namjoon grumbled, “I’m right here you know!”

jihyo merely giggled before taking her leave. she laughed at the terrified look of the taller doctor and the menacing face of jimin. this was going to be fun to watch and jihyo was so glad to meet them.

“minnie!” namjoon exclaimed as he dropped his food on the table and sat beside jimin, “what do you mean by what you just said? I rarely interacted with anyone today.”

“like I said, joonie,” jimin grumbled even more, “people have been thristing over you, and I really don’t like it.”

but namjoon was namjoon. and namjoon was a natural bear — soft and mushy. he suddenly intertwined their hands, he didn’t care if anyone saw it, all joon knew was that his boyfriend was upset and he did not like that.

“jimin, you know that they can only look right?” namjoon questioned him while gazing intently to his eyes, “I’m yours and only you get to touch and have all of me.”

“oh you fucking bet, kim namjoon.” jimin grasped their hands tightly, “if I see anyone touch you, I swear, I will strap them to the surgical table and test this hospital’s defibrillator on them.”

“babe, I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.” namjoon muttered nervously, genuinely aware of how jimin could get if he’s jealous, “I promise I won’t let anyone come close. I’m yours and only yours, right minnie?”

jimin just glared at his boyfriend’s stupidly handsome face. ever since joon started getting buffer, these people have been fawning over him nonstop. “only mine, baby. I’ll show you when we get home.”

namjoon gulped noticing the shift in the air, aware of how hard he’s going to get it once they get home.

but even namjoon couldn’t deny how hot jimin looked when he was glaring at him like this. he was sure, that jimin wouldn’t be kind tonight.

god he hoped jimin would fuck him against the wall.

but for now, namjoon could only hope that no other person would test his terrifyingly handsome boyfriend’s patience. he sent a silent prayer that he could come to work tomorrow without limping, because god knew that he couldn’t take that sort of embarrassment.

jimin sent a prayer of his own too, to be granted a much longer patience. for he might work under paediatrics today, but one more bitch ogling at him from that table at four o’clock, and he might just have to be transferred to the morgue by tomorrow morning.

and thank god the day was ending soon by now.

the crescent moon was now shining so brightly, a few hours before midnight actually, and jimin was officially discharged from his shift. the doctor was plainly exhausted, drained, he felt and looked like a complete mess, and most importantly: he. misses. his. boyfriend.

jimin knew they just saw each other during lunch, but they weren’t able to have dinner together, since namjoon was called in to assist a childbirth.

the tiny doctor had used the time to make friends with other residents too, meeting seokjin and taehyung, as well as momo, tzuyu, and mina, whom he found out were actually jihyo’s friends.

they were nice, and they seemed really cool. but he just misses his boyfriend.

it also didn’t help that the hospital was still buzzing about his baby. jimin knew he was smaller, but he kind of just wanted to shrink namjoon down to his pocket and keep him there for his entire life.

so that others can stop ogling him, and finally stop staring at him like he was some sort of fresh meat.

(which he is, but only jimin gets to taste that meat.)

((and it’s delicious meat, by the way.))

with a sigh, jimin left the locker room, after stocking his lab gown and all his other paraphernalia inside his in house locker. he looked at the time, about to call namjoon and ask him where he is, when he opened the locker room door, and saw a six foot teddy bear waiting for him outside.

“hi!” joonie waved with an adorable dimpled smile, as if he himself wasn’t physically and emotionally drained from the entire day.

jimin couldn’t explain it really, but no matter how tired he was, seeing namjoon’s dimples really just gave him enough energy to smile until his own smile reached his sparkling eyes.

namjoon, like himself, was dressed down. all his medical stuff seemingly stocked away. the huge doctor’s hair was dishevelled, yet he didn’t look like a mess. the baby was holding two plastic bags in his right arm, bouncing back from his heel to toe as he waved at his boyfriend.

seeing jimin’s dishevelled state, the teddy bear knew exactly what to do. he raised his arms up, and barely a second later did jimin run to them, holding his personal bear tightly as he felt the emotional and physical drain of today in full force.

“my poor baby,” namjoon cooed as he held jimin as tight as the smaller one did. “you look so tired.”

jimin raised his face from namjoon’s chest to look at his boyfriend with a pout, “and I know you are too, but why is it only me who looks like a mess?”

namjoon giggled, his dimples popping out as he smiled at his lover. “that’s not true, my angel, you still look as breathtaking as ever.”

jimin shoved his face back to namjoon’s chest in a futile attempt to stop his blush. “you’re so corny, joonie. I hate you.” he says as he hugs him tighter.

being the baby that he is, namjoon only giggled as he tried to pull jimin away from his chest. “will you still hate your corny boyfriend if I told you that I brought your favorite chicken meal from that restaurant two streets away?”

when jimin looked up, he saw the eight wonder of the world looking down on him: namjoon’s dimples. and how can jimin ever say no to that? “god I really really hate how soft you’re making me feel! it’s so disgusting, you’re so disgusting!”

a laugh escaped namjoon’s adorable smile. “well I’m sorry, my angel, I just wanted to make it up to you today.”

“make up for me for what?” jimin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“well,” namjoon bit his lip so adorably. “you did get upset a lot today because of me, and so, I really wanted to make up for that.”

get upset? is he talking about— “no joonie. I wasn’t upset with you! I was upset at those stupid bitches who were creaming all over the place at the sight of your dimples alone. but never at you.”

namjoon blushed slightly at that, but he shook his head stubbornly. “I know jimin, it’s just that, I really hate the fact that you got upset because of me. and if there’s one thing in this world that I hate the most,” namjoon, uncaring if anyone saw them, pressed his lips against jimin’s plush pout. “then that’s seeing my precious angel sad.”

maybe jimin can use jihyo’s help in cardiology. his heart was beating at a crazily stupid speed. he was sure that he could die of cardiac arrest right here right now. and his cause of death? a stupidly cute teddy bear with dimples.

he sighed as his eyes fondly gazed at his tall boyfriend. even after seven years together, ever since they were in college, jimin’s heart still sped up over namjoon’s kisses. his breathing still became erratic whenever namjoon smiled at him. and he just. still loved namjoon as much as he did when they first got together. hell, jimin thinks he falls in love with him more and more and more each day as if that was even possible with how much he already loved namjoon.

“if that’s the case then who am I to stop you, doctor kim?” jimin pressed a kiss of his own to namjoon’s lips. the taller boy only holding his waist tighter as their lips locked. “I would never deny my boyfriend spoiling me.”

“well it will be my honor to spoil the prettiest and kindest doctor in the whole wide world!” namjoon giggled as he removed his arms from around jimin to intertwine their hands. “can I take you home, doctor park?”

“oh absolutely, my love.” jimin swung their hands together as they walked down the hall. “and I remember making a promise a while ago during lunch time, hmm? I haven’t forgotten, joonie.”

oh god. namjoon gulped. but truthfully? he hoped jimin truly didn’t forget.

“well I did say I wanted to make it up to you, didn’t I?” namjoon teased back as they entered the elevator to the parking area. “will you let me off the hook if I let you fuck my ass raw, minnie?”

“hmm,” jimin pretended to think about it, as if it wasn’t already a done deal. “let me fuck your throat too and then I’d consider it, joonie.”

well who the fuck would be opposed to that? “deal!” then namjoon paused, his smirk turning teasing. “just be sure you still have enough stamina, my love. you look tired, and you’re also kind of getting old now.”

jimin gasped, a little scandalized as they both entered their car with namjoon at the passenger’s seat. “you did not just say that!”

“oh but I did!” namjoon laughed that quickly turned into a yelp as jimin pinched his nipple once he has fastened his seatbelt. “you sure you can last long, minnie?”

and jimin was truly about to retort again, but he paused all of a sudden. he saw namjoon, tired looking namjoon that walked two streets away just to get his favorite chicken meal, just because he got upset about something namjoon couldn’t even control. he saw namjoon smiling down on him with that eight wonder of the world. he saw pretty, pretty namjoon that was his, and his alone. he saw namjoon, not the doctor, but the love of his fucking life.

and yes, jimin thinks this is going to last long. probably even forever.

but instead he smirked, levelling namjoon with his own teasing gaze. “you’re about to eat your words, joonie.” then he pressed on the gas. “just like how I’m going to eat your perky little ass.”

and that was how four hours later, namjoon found himself dripping cum from his cock and both his holes. jimin didn’t just make him come twice, he made him come three times actually, with jimin coming with him every single time.

and yes, jimin did fuck him against the wall.

well if this is how a possessive and jealous jimin rammed his ass in one night, then namjoon might just have to pair his white lab coat with extra, extra skinny jeans tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Your comments are more than welcome, so if you have one please do leave me a comment. Also I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono) so please follow me there. And love, if it's alright, maybe you could also spare me a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/girlslikemono), it would mean a lot to me and I would be more than grateful to you! Once again, thank you all so much for reading, I love you so so much.


	6. (6) Kim Namjoon / Jeon Jungkook - Eye, Eye, Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eighty three year old Namjoon is beginning to forget a lot of things now. But one look at those beautiful doe eyes, and Namjoon will always remember the man he fell in love with and married more than fifty years ago — his husband, Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this will maybe make you cry just a teeny tiny bit! Try listening to 'Your Eyes Tell' as your bgm for extra tears.
> 
> CW: old namkook, namkook married, they grew old together, dementia, mentions of death, but no one dies I promise!

His back was hurting.

That was all Namjoon could feel.

He was aching all over his body as he tried to push himself up from his rocking chair. He must have fallen asleep as he was reading his book, and god dammit his back was hurt.

He wished he could call someone to help him. Actually, he knows there was indeed someone who could aid him. He tried racking his brain for their name, but all he was coming up were dead ends that was giving him a fucking headache. 

Okay, whatever, guess he could get up by himself.

He tried, though, he tried his best. He tried to push himself up, only to fall back down on his rocking chair with a loud and long painful groan because fuck! That hurts.

“Mr. Kim!”

The young lady’s voice sounded distant, but before he could groan in pain again, there was a small yet steady hand helping him to sit back down properly, and slowly ease the pain on the bottom of his spine.

“Sir, you should have called for me.” The lady fretted with nothing but utter worry in her voice. But Namjoon, once his vision cleared out from that stab of pain, only blinked at her.

“Uhm,” He muttered. “Who are you?”

From up close, Namjoon could see that the young girl had big expressive eyes that widened at the question directed to her. She bit her lip a little worryingly. “Sir, I’m a, uhm,” she cleared her throat. “I’m your personal nurse and caregiver, Mr. Kim. I’m Jihyo.”

In retrospect, Jihyo wasn’t really surprised that Namjoon had forgotten her name again. It had happened quite a few times already. Her only worry was that it was getting more and more frequent now. It was the third time this week and it was only a Tuesday.

Namjoon tried his best to remember, but he really couldn’t remember having a personal nurse. “I’m really sorry, darling, I just really cannot remember you.”

Her eyes softened, a little pitifully, but smiled politely nonetheless. “That’s fine sir, I was assigned by your son Jimin. You remember Mr. Jimin, right?”

Ah-ha! Yes, yes he did. “Yes, I do, he is my son.” Namjoon smiled. “How is he by the way? I haven’t seen him in years.”

Jihyo’s smile dropped again. It was at the tip of her tongue to remind the old man that Jimin was just here last weekend, but then she remembered the doctor’s orders. 

_ ‘Do not force him to remember things he has difficulty remembering. It may induce more stress than his mind and body could handle.’ _

“Ah yes he is, and I’m sure he will come and visit you again soon sir,” Jihyo giggled at the excited look at the old man’s face. “And he placed me here because he knows that you need a lot of help. Especially when you were trying to get up and move around.”

Ah, so Jihyo must have been the person Namjoon thinks he was supposed to call for. That made sense. “Ah, alright, I’m sorry I forgot. But can you please help me get to bed, Jihyo?”

“No need to apologize Mr. Kim, and come on. Grab my hand, and I’ll help you up.”

For her small stature, Jihyo was strong and was able to help an old man probably twice or thrice her size reach his bed. Upon reaching the surface of his mattress, Namjoon couldn’t help but groan in relief as his back met with something much more softer than his armchair. 

“There you go, Mr. Kim.” Jihyo properly placed the pillows around him to ensure the safety of the old man. “Now I’ll be going for a little while to go and prepare your meal and medicine, okay? Can you stay here for me?”

Of course. He can do that. “Okay, darling. I will.”

“That’s good.” This young girl had a pretty smile. Did Namjoon have a grandson or granddaughter? Maybe he could introduce her to them. He would have to ask Jimin if he indeed had a grandchild that was currently single. “Yell for me if you need me, Mr. Kim.”

With a polite bow, Jihyo turned and headed for the kitchen. She left with a little less worry when she saw that Namjoon had closed his eyes again, probably still tired from his untimely nap.

It didn’t take her long to prepare the porridge for Namjoon’s meal time. He couldn’t really eat much more solid foods, so she prepared him some porridge and fruits, a glass of milk for old age, along with his prescribed medicine.

For back pain, hypertension, arthritis, something about his kidney, and oh right — for his dementia.

She was preparing to put them all on a tray when she heard the front door open. Oh! He must be home.

“Mr. Jungkook, welcome home!” Jihyo politely smiled as the other old man was ushered by her fellow nurse, Nayeon, to the kitchen where she was standing. Jihyo greeted her unnie too.

“Hello Jihyo!” The other Mr. Kim greeted politely as Jihyo bowed. “Oh is it already time for his supper?”

“Yes it is, sir, you came home right on time.” Jihyo nodded towards the tray on the counter. “How was your meeting with your friends, Mr. Kim?”

“It was great. Hoseok and Taehyung are still as annoying as they are now old.” Even Nayeon and Jihyo couldn’t help but laugh at that. “How was he by the way?”

Jihyo bit her lip, debating if she would tell Jungkook about what happened today. But she remembers that Nayeon told her to always be honest to Namjoon’s husband. “Well, he did read books after tending to his plants. Soon he fell asleep on his armchair again, and when he woke up, he tried getting up by himself, and uhm, his back must have hurt him a lot.”

Jungkook chuckled. “Again?”

“Yeah, but when he woke up, he uhm,” Jihyo sighed. “He didn’t call for me. I think he forgot my name again. So I told him I was his nurse and that I was assigned by your son. He asked how your son was doing since he thinks he hasn’t seen Mr. Jimin in years.”

For a fleeting moment, Jungkook remained silent. Nayeon’s hand on his back in a subtle way to soothe him and ease his worries. A look of apprehension crossed Jungkook’s wrinkled eyes, but he sighed nonetheless, and nodded in acceptance.

“Yeah the doctors warned about that.”

Jihyo and Nayeon could only look down.

They have been preparing for this moment for so long, and Jungkook truthfully understood. Namjoon was already 83, and he was 80 himself. Dementia came with old age, and there was really nothing much they could do about that.

But sometimes, Jungkook couldn’t help but pray to a God he did not exactly believe in. Still, he prays that Namjoon will never ever forget him.

“Anyways,” Jungkook shrugged it off. “Nayeon, Jihyo, please help me bring him his food.”

“Of course, Mr. Kim.” Nayeon said as she nodded at Jihyo to bring the tray.

All three of them slowly walked towards the master’s bedroom, going in slow steps as Jungkook himself couldn’t walk that fast anymore. Soon, they entered the room to find Namjoon in a light snooze.

“Hello, Mr. Namjoon,” Nayeon lightly shook the old man as she helped Jungkook sit beside him. The old man was still taking a deep breath as he had walked a lot today, so he allowed Nayeon to be the one to wake Namjoon up. He set his walking stick by the bedside and Jihyo took it and set it away properly. “Wake up, sir, supper is here.”

Thankfully, old Namjoon was still as easy to wake as young Namjoon.

Looking a little dazed as he opened his eyes, he awoke to Jihyo rearranging his food, and Nayeon slowly easing him to consciousness. He grumbled something at the back of his throat as Jihyo and Nayeon helped him sit up.

“W-who are you?” Namjoon stammered as he saw another unfamiliar face.

“I’m Nayeon, sir, your other nurse.” Nayeon politely smiled, already used to this.

“But I thought I already had Jihoon.” Namjoon said as she pointed at the other woman in the room.

Meanwhile, Jihyo bit her lip, a little sad and little worried. There was no point in correcting him. He’d just forget it all over again.

“Well there is the two of us, sir,” Nayeon did not find the need to correct him too. “I take care of the other Mr. Kim.”

Nayeon pointed at the other man that was silently watching the scene unfold. He watched a little anxiously, unsure of how Namjoon would react to his presence.

Ever since Namjoon entered his 80’s, things had really been going rocky for his memory. But not once has he ever forgotten his husband, and he genuinely hopes that day isn’t today.

Actually, he hopes that day will never come.

Namjoon’s old and crinkly eyes wandered to the man beside him. He was old too, and despite the haze his newly awakened brain was undergoing, he saw the clear apprehension in the old man’s eyes.

Eyes that shined so brightly, and despite the obvious wrinkles surrounding it, still stared so boldly at him. Dark brown orbs that glimmered despite the setting sun, and Namjoon thinks that in his more than eight decades on earth, he has never seen eyes more beautiful than his.

Those big, beautiful eyes that never lied to the world, no matter how hard it tried.

Those doe eyes that Namjoon would recognize from miles away.

Those sparkling eyes that Namjoon first fell in love with.

Those deer like eyes that Namjoon will never ever, ever, forget.

“Kookie!”

A look of relief crossed Jungkook’s face. He couldn’t help but expel a heavy breath that seemed to release all the tension from that short moment. He smiled widely too, old and wrinkly, but still oh so pretty.

“Joonie!”

Namjoon couldn’t help but giggle at the old silly nickname, and the loving way his husband had always said his name. “Where have you been all day, Kookie?”

The other old man scooted close to his husband, stretching his legs beside him as he sat adjacent to Namjoon. “Taehyung and Hoseok had asked to meet me for lunch, silly. Have you forgotten?”

Namjoon couldn’t help but bite his lip a little anxiously. He could remember Hoseok but, “Who’s Taehyung?”

Another flash of worry crossed Jungkook’s eyes. “He’s, uhm, my best friend since I was 30 remember? Uhm, he’s our good friend too, Joonie.”

Namjoon’s eyes turned apologetic. A pout forming on his lips as his eyebrows scrunched in together. “I’m sorry, I really don’t remember him.”

Jungkook sighed again. It was really getting worse now. “It’s okay my love, I’ll tell you all about him and everything we did today.” Jungkook passed it off with a smile. “But first, you have to eat supper. Come I’ll feed you.”

With a little help from Jihyo, Jungkook sat up and Nayeon handed over the bowl of porridge to Jungkook. This wasn’t new too. Most of the times, Jungkook fed Namjoon himself, whether breakfast, lunch, or supper. So the two nurses knew what to do.

Jungkook gratefully took the bowl to his lap as he sat facing his husband. Namjoon watched him carefully, eyeing his movements silently.

“Here Joonie,” Jungkook smiled. “Eat up, my love.”

Once everything was settled, Nayeon and Jihyo nodded to excuse themselves from the room. Jungkook has told them in the past that he wishes to feed Namjoon alone most of the times. And if Jungkook ever needed anything, then they would come. But until then, this was Namjoon and Jungkook’s moment.

So silently they left the room, watching Namjoon tell Jungkook about the book he was reading after Jungkook left. As if he hasn’t told him about it for more than fifty times by now. But the two nurses only smiled, absolutely used to it.

Meanwhile Jungkook only listened eagerly, as if he was hearing the story for the first time. When it was his turn to speak, Jungkook told him all about how Hoseok and Taehyung had invited him to tea at their garden. It was in retribution, after Seokjin and Yoongi had only invited Namjoon for breakfast at the golf course the other day. Leaving Jungkook pouting at their house all alone.

“And Hoseok said that his granddaughter Momo was now a very successful Youtuber, whatever that means. I think it’s a game kids are using these days.” Jungkook shrugged as Namjoon nodded, absorbing every word his husband was saying. “It’s so weird, but I also told them about our own granddaughter, Tzuyu. How she’s a model now.”

That got Namjoon’s attention. “Tzuyu?”

“Yes honey,” Jungkook smiled softly. “She’s our granddaughter, my love. Do you not remember her?”

Again Namjoon only pouted as he shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, love.” Jungkook leaned over to place a soft kiss on Namjoon’s wrinkled forehead. “It’s fine. I’ll ask her and her older brother, Mingyu, to drop by soon. Maybe next week? But I think our youngest daughter Jeongyeon, and her three kids will be visiting us this weekend too.”

Namjoon nodded silently. He indeed remembers Jeongyeon, but no matter how he tried, he couldn’t even picture the faces of their grandkids. He wordlessly ate his food after that, simply listening to Jungkook recall more about their day.

Soon the porridge was finished and Jungkook dropped the plate on the tray by their bedside table. He looked over his husband a little worryingly, as he had been a little too silent since they talked about their grandchildren.

“My love,” Jungkook called out as he noticed Namjoon spacing out. “Is everything okay?”

At first, Namjoon nodded. It wasn’t a big deal anyways, but then Jungkook only had to raise his brow at him before he sighed, a little defeated. He thinks there was no point in lying anymore.

“My head hurts so much, Kookie.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened worryingly. “What? Why didn’t you say so? Stay here, I’ll call for Jihyo and I’ll ask her to—“

“No,” Namjoon said firmly. “Not like that.”

Jungkook’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Then what do you mean?”

Namjoon took a moment to collect his thoughts, before lifting his sad gaze towards his husband. He could do this, Jungkook always understood him perfectly well.

“It hurts, Jungkook,” Namjoon sighed again. “I keep thinking of things and people and memories. And all I’d run into are dead ends. Sometimes I hurt myself from thinking about something too much. But I just want to remember.”

A heavy silent moment passed between them. Namjoon was obviously too frustrated, and Jungkook didn’t exactly know what to do.

“I’m so scared, Kookie.” Namjoon sighed out, his eyes turning a little glassy. “When you were telling me all about these people, friends and family, I could feel it in my heart. I could feel that they are indeed important people in my life. But I just could not, for the love of god, remember their faces or names. And I’m so scared.”

This time, neither Jungkook nor Namjoon could stop their tears from falling.

“I don’t want to wake up one day not even remembering my own name.” And then he gulped, breathing a little shakily as he looked at the tears falling from his husband’s own eyes. “I don’t want to wake up one day not even remembering the man I married.”

And that was that, both their biggest fear.

For all that Namjoon could think of, he thinks not being able to remember the way Jungkook smiled was the pinnacle of his worries.

For a life devoid of Jungkook is like having a body without a soul.  _ A heart that cannot beat. _

“You won’t.” Jungkook said firmly, as if there was no room for discussion.

“I’m not sure Kookie, what if—“

“No, Joonie. You won’t.” Jungkook cut him off as he lifted his hands to hold Namjoon’s face right in between his palms. “Trust me, my love. That will never happen.”

Something about how Jungkook said it, makes Namjoon believe his words like a student to their rabbi. “Yeah?”

“I’ve known you for more than sixty years now, Joonie, and we’ve been married for about five decades. There’s no way you’ll forget about me.” Jungkook said, not sure whether he was reassuring himself or Namjoon. “I won’t ever let that happen.”

And Jungkook’s assurance alone has Namjoon believing that the entire world can wipe away all his knowledge and memories, but it will never be powerful enough to wipe away his heart.

“Promise me, Kookie,” Namjoon whispers as he bumps their foreheads together. “Promise me that you’ll never let me forget you.”

“You have my word, Joonie.” Jungkook whispered as he dipped down to leave a small and chaste kiss on Namjoon’s old and chapped lips. “I’ll always remind you of us, of me, of the people you love. I’ll never ever let you forget how much I love you, and how much you love me.”

Both of them exhale shakily.

“And even if you do fail to remember,” Jungkook was trying his best to mask his own worries.  _ He won’t be scared. _ “I know your heart will never, ever forget me.”

He bumps their foreheads together in assurance, just like how they did when they were twenty one, thirty seven, sixty two, and now, at eighty.

“Your heart will never, ever,  _ ever _ forget the way my own heart loves you and only you.”

And there as the sun set, did all his worries, although not completely erased, were indeed eased away. Namjoon didn’t know who he would forget again tomorrow. Maybe in days, in months, or in the years (if he would be given more) to come, Namjoon’s memories would fade into the wind like the leaves blew across the field during the fall.

But he also knew that even if one day, every single memory of his was gone, that he’ll also never ever forget  _ this _ .

_ This _ being the man he loves. The man he has intertwined his body and mind for more than fifty years. The man who had never left him, and has stayed with him through the mountains and valleys of his life. The man with eyes he would never ever forget.

For one look at those doe eyes, and everything came rushing back to Namjoon so quickly. Eyes that never lost its sparkle ever since he first saw them at that pub sixty years ago. Eyes that never failed to make Namjoon smile whether he was a college senior or a forgetful senior. Those eyes that shone with nothing but pure and adulterated love with a hint of a promise at his husband, and Namjoon knows that he will always, always remember.

That yes, this man is  _ my _ husband, the other half of  _ my _ soul.

And if  _ my _ mind forgets, then  _ my _ heart will always remember the love it has for those big, beautiful eyes.

Namjoon thinks that he’d never, ever forget those eyes, even until his next lifetime.

  
  


SPOILER: he passes away with those eyes as the last thing he sees, albeit a little teary, but still sparkling and oh so beautiful. And yes, in his next lifetime, he indeed falls in love with those doe eyes  _ all over again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I'm sorry I made you cry! To be fair, when I posted this on twitter, our gc of writers placed me in jail for posting this. And i'm still not out :(( anyways I just love the idea of namkook growing old together sooooo here it is!!
> 
> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono), and if it's not too much to ask, would you mind dropping me a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/girlslikemono). also, my [commissions](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono/status/1280797461099896832?s=20) are now open, so please do check it out! love you all thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono), [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/girlslikemono), [commissions](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono/status/1280797461099896832?s=20)


End file.
